My Amnesia Boy
by gemstone01
Summary: Blaine left Kurt at the altar,3 years later they meet again. However Kurt said he has amnesia prompting Blaine to pursue him to try to fix his mistakes and maybe get a second chance. The catch is Kurt is lying and actually remembers everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

I just wanted to try writing a Klaine story, so on with chapter 1

"Blaine what's up where are you man?" David asked through the phone.

"I'm almost there okay." Blaine replied as he started to climb up the stairs heading to the church.

"You better be Wes is freaking out and the ceremony is about to start." David said turning to look at his Asian friend who was fidgeting and mumbling words of comfort to himself.

Wes started to head to the altar as Blaine burst through the door and quickly followed him, giving high fives to David, Nick, Thad, and Jeff. Reaching the altar he positioned himself next to Wes and noted how pale the other was.

"I can't believe you're getting married." He whispered.

"Neither do I." Wes whispered back.

They both fell silent as the wedding hymn started and the bride started to walk towards them.

Blaine smiled as he saw how his friends face lit up as his soon to be wife drew closer to them.

At the reception the guys watched as Wes and Kelly drank the wine with their arms intertwined.

"That is what I don't understand, why do you have to make it hard for yourself just to drink wine." David remarked staring at the couple.

"It's supposed to be part of the ceremony you know." Thad replied.

"Do they really have to get married so early, I mean they just met about a year ago. Do they really have to rush?" David continued.

Jeff stared at him before responding, "You're just bitter that your best friend is married."

"Hey I'm not bitter I'm happy for him, but to get tied down this early." David explained shaking his head.

"I think I know the reason, its love of course." Thad answered.

David once again began shaking his head, "I think that is overrated."

Jeff pulled Nick close to his side, "You only think like that because you haven't met the right person yet, unlike me." Jeff said before placing a kiss on Nick's cheek. The other just smiled at him.

"I'm jealous." Blaine who was silent during the exchange suddenly said.

The other four were silent before David spoke up. "I think it's time to do our annual boy watching for Blaine." The others agreed and began looking for potential partners for their friend.

Thad was the first to see someone, "How about that guy with the white polo?" he said indicating the guy at the other table.

"Two." Blaine replied.

David pointed to the guy wearing a black shirt. "How about him?"

'Two." Blaine said again.

"Two? But that guy is hot." Jeff remarked as Nick elbowed him. "But not as hot as you."

"How about that guy in grey?" Nick asked.

Blaine stared at the guy that Nick indicated, he was cute that was for sure. Their friends pause were giving them hope that Blaine might actually like the guy.

"Three." And with that answer they slumped down on their seats.

"Well at least its higher than two, that's got to be something right?" Nick remarked as Wes approached them.

Noticing the looks on his friends' faces. "So he found no one interesting enough?"

"Nope."

"Negative."

"Nada."

"Nil."

"Well then maybe we're looking at the wrong place." Wes offered pulling out a chair for himself to join them.

"What do you mean?" Thad asked.

"Well you guys know how Blaine is, he needs to be close to the guy before he becomes interested." Wes explained.

"Ahh, the Blaine friend zone." Nick said.

"The only problem is," David started. "Blaine doesn't have many gay friends who are available."

"I got it, how about the guys he dated. I mean he got close to them. One of them is bound to actually make Blaine interested again." Jeff said.

"That sounds weird." Thad said.

"It's worth a shot, after all Blaine dated those guys for a reason. There was attraction there." Jeff argued.

"Then let's do this." Wes said pulling a paper and pen towards himself ready to write down the names.

Blaine didn't even try to stop them knowing it would be no use once they made up their minds, especially when Wes already agreed to it.

"Who first?" Wes asked pen poised over the paper.

"The kindergarten teacher, he was sweet and caring. I think his name is Mark." Nick recalled.

"No I don't think so." David said.

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? He treated Blaine like a toddler. It was really creepy watching them together." David explained barely suppressing the need to shiver.

Wes crossed out Mark's name. "So….not Mark."

"How about James, the really smart dude?" Jeff tried.

"You mean Mr. Perfect? His head was so big I often wondered why he wasn't floating yet." Thad remarked.

Wes shook his head, even though he agrees with Thad. "That's not nice Thad."

Thad just shrugged," He acts all high and mighty and treated Blaine like his inferior. Nope not James."

Wes crossed out James' name as David started talking. "The doctor…Carter something. He was good to Blaine always caring."

The others started nodding their heads.

"However," Wes said twirling the pen in his hand. "the only problem is he's just like a dream, one minute he's there and another minute he's at the hospital. The same as Rick actually,, the model that Blaine dated."

There was a moment of silence between the group of friends.

"So you guys remember anyone else that Blaine dated for more than three months?" Jeff asked.

The guys know that there was someone else, even before all those guys that they listed down. Way back during their high school years and it even lasted after college. But they dare not speak his name.

Nick was the one who decided to break the silence. "Blaine's teenage dream." He said cautiously.

Blaine stiffened at that and decided to speak up before the others start to react. "Let's not talk about him okay? I think he'll kill me if I ever tried to contact him again."

The others decided to drop the topic of Blaine dating then and there.

As his friends talked about something else and Wes decided to go back to his wife's side, Blaine can't help but remember about him. About Kurt.

**FLASHBACK**

They were both curled up on the bed facing each other. Blaine was just staring at Kurt wondering how he got so lucky having Kurt by his side.

Blaine smiled as Kurt shifted closer to him, eyes still closed.

"I love you." Blaine said the smile still on his face.  
>"I love you too." Kurt murmured sleepily.<p>

"Marry me?" Blaine asked.

Blaine saw Kurt shift a little before a pair of glass colored eyes were suddenly staring at him. The owner of those eyes then suddenly left and went to the bathroom leaving a confused Blaine on the bed. Through the open bathroom door he saw Kurt gargle and then came back to seat with him on the bed.

"What did you just ask me?" Kurt asked excitement evident in his voice

Pulling a velvet box under the pillow he opened it to reveal the engagement ring he bought about a week before. "I asked you if you would marry me?"

Kurt squealed and hugged Blaine while answering him with a series of yes.

The day of the wedding arrived and with it came questions and doubts to Blaine.

'What if he wasn't ready? What if they weren't ready?'

'What if they were not meant for each other?' they were each other's first boyfriends does something like that really last until marriage.

'What if this caused a change in their relationship?'

For the first time ever as he stared at Kurt's face he was unsure about his feelings as well as afraid.

And doing what he does best when unsure or afraid he ran.

He ran out of the church and he ran away from Kurt.

He didn't look back not wanting to see the confused and hurt look on Kurt's face.

**END FLASHBACK**

I'll just post the next chapter later.

Please tell me what you think. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

**START**

The next day Blaine woke up due to the non-stop knocking on his door.

"Go away!" he shouted not caring that the person probably wouldn't hear him.

When the knocks didn't stop he grudgingly left the warmth and comfort of his bed and opened the door.

On the other side stood David and Jeff.

'_Weird combination.' _He thought to himself. "What do you guys want?" he said not bothering to let them into his apartment.

His guests shared a look with each other before pushing their way inside.

"Wow you are one grumpy hobbit." Jeff stated as he went over to his refrigerator and started rummaging inside while David searched the cupboards.

"Don't call me that." Blaine said exasperatedly. "And what the hell are the two of you doing?"

"Its obvious Blaine we're searching for food." David explained reaching inside the cupboard to pull out packets of Red vines. "Do you have any other food besides Red Vines?"

"Well he has water, milk, and an egg." Jeff answered showing them each item as he said them before returning them.

"How do you live?" David asked as he returned the sweets in the cupboard.

"Take-out." He said simply before sitting down on the chair he pulled out under the dining table. "Wes sent the two of you didn't he?"

David turned towards him and crossed his arms over his chest as he leant on the counter. "He's worried about you, and frankly so are we."

Jeff just nodded his head in confirmation.

"I'm fine." Blaine said.

"No Blaine, you're not." David shot back. "You went home early last night, and from the looks of it you haven't gotten a good's night sleep seeing that you were till sleeping at two in the freaking afternoon."

"So want do you want me to do?" Blaine asked sullenly.

David regarded him before speaking, "First off you are going to shower and change your clothes because we are going grocery shopping."

"But I don't want to go out." Blaine said petulantly.

David drew closer to him. "Listen here mister, I just had a killer hangover and my knuckles still hurt from knocking at your door for the past hour. Do not argue with me. SO. GET. YOUR. DAMN. ASS. IN. THE. BATHROOM. AND. TAKE. A. FREAKING. SHOWER." David finished breathing heavily, leaving the other two to just stare at him.

"I think he's channeling Wes right now Blaine, you better do what he says." Jeff whispered.

Blaine just nodded and scurried of to take a shower.

**SCENE CHANGE**

At the supermarket Blaine was glaring at the fishes that were lined up in pairs.

'_Even the fishes have partners, why can't I have one?' _he thought. _'You already did, you just let him get away.' _A voice inside his head answered back. _'I didn't ask for your opinion brain.' _He answered back in his mind angrily.

Jeff and David just looked at him worriedly as he continued glaring at the fishes.

Jeff tapped him on the shoulder. "Ummm Blaine, I think we should move on now."

"Fine."

Jeff and David led him to the canned goods section where both of them started to argue if it was acceptable to give Blaine canned goods when he was already living off take-outs.

"It's not alright Jeff, most of these have preservatives that are harmful to the body."

"But David look at it this way, what if Blaine was late for work or what if he's too tired to cook food for himself. We don't really expect him to always have time to prepare his food from scratch." The blond argued back.

"Fine." David conceded.

'_They are treating me like a kid.' _Blaine thought.

"But we are going to buy those with low preservative content. Blaine needs to be healthy.' David continued.

Blaine's eyes widened at that. _'Never thought I'd see the day where David becomes so motherly, he really must be channeling Wes right now.'_

As his friends started to check the nutritional contents of the canned goods, someone walking past the aisle they were in caught his eye.

His mind went on overdrive as he followed the slender man with his eyes. _\That walk, those legs, that ass. Could it be?'_

He started to follow the guy and he ducked down behind some products. The brown haired guy was currently looking at the vegetable section.

His companions noticed him and followed his actions as they also ducked down beside him.

"What's going on?" David asked his curly haired friend.

"I think I saw Kurt." Blaine replied.

Jeff stood up and looked around. "Where?"  
>Blaine pulled him back down and pointed at the guy who was currently loading carrots at his kart.<p>

"Are you sure its him?" David asked also looking at the guy that Blaine pointed to.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I really have a feeling that it's him. Need to get closer." And with that he moved and went behind some boxes, in this position he can see the side view of the guy. As the other two followed him once again he felt his jaw drop.

It really was Kurt, but the world must be mocking him right now. Because Kurt, for a lack of a better word looked so angelic.

The light hitting his porcelain skin made his skin glow giving him an ethereal look, his lips looked the color of pink looked so kissable and his eyes seemed to shine even more.

Blaine felt his heart constrict as he stared at the man whose heart he broke almost three years ago.

A part of Blaine wanted just to go over there and talk to him, try to explain to him what happened three years ago. Try to ask for forgiveness. But he knew that probably wasn't a good idea.

He was just about to walk away when Jeff just had the urge to open his mouth.

"Hi Kurt."

"Jeff no." Blaine said panicked as he tackled the blond to the ground.

But the damage has been done and Kurt was currently staring at them eyes wide with surprise.

**STOP**

Please read and review, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

A/N: Guys thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story I really love you guys. I'll probably be updating it every day or every other day with one to two chapters. And yes I'm a Filipino and I simply adore Klaine , I mean who wouldn't.

**START**

Blaine gingerly stood up from the floor after tackling Jeff, his eyes never leaving those of Kurt's who was staring at them.

His companions hung back as Blaine drew closer to the slender man. Different scenarios came to him, most of them included him lying on the ground with a stinging cheek or a broken nose.

"Hi Kurt." He greeted, waiting for an explosion or possibly pain.

The words that came out of Kurt's mouth were something that he didn't expect. Well in a way he expected it but it wasn't in his top ten list that was for sure.

"Do I know you?"

"What?" was the only thing that the brunette can utter before the other was speaking again.

"I'm sorry it's just that I have amnesia, so I'm sorry if I can't remember you." The other said hurriedly before leaving.

Blaine just stayed rooted at the spot as David and Jeff walked to him.

"What happened Blaine, why did he leave?" David asked

"What did he say?" his other companion asked.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Amnesia really? That was what he said?" Thad asked. "I think he was just angry."

David and Jeff called Nick and Thad over to Blaine's apartment after what happened they didn't call Wes as it was rude since he was still on his honeymoon. All of them were trying to discuss what just happened.

"That's what I told him." David said from the kitchen putting the last of the groceries away, clearly he was still channeling Wes.

"Maybe he just used that as an excuse to get away from you." Jeff said regarding Blaine who was still in shock.

"I told him that too." David piped up as he joined the group converging in the living room.

Thad chuckled. "Well if you told him those things already why are we still discussing this?"

Nick shifted his position from Jeff's arms. "Just because he said he has amnesia doesn't mean it can't be true."

"But it just seems too farfetched; it's just like a drama series." Thad explained still clearly unconvinced.

"What are the causes of amnesia anyway?" Jeff asked, curious.

"Well I know amnesia can be caused by head trauma." David started.

Thad looked at Jeff. "Did he look like someone who had an accident? Any scars or something?"

"I don't think so, he actually looked pretty amazing." The blond recalled. "But we can't rule that out since we haven't actually seen him for three years."

"Maybe it happened after the non wedding," David started.

"Yeah, "Thad said agreeing. "Kurt was so devastated that he starts running out of the church without any sense of direction."  
>"And he ran to the middle of the road not noticing that a car is passing by, and then BAM he was hit." Jeff continued.<p>

"As he was hit a part of his brain came out, and it just so happens that it was the part that contains all of his memories of Blaine." David finished making Jeff and Thad to snort and start laughing.

"Guys." Nick chastised pointing to the crestfallen look on Blaine's face.

They immediately stopped laughing and said sorry.

Blaine, however didn't hear them. He was so caught up on what they said. What if it was true? Kurt was so devastated that he ran and got hit by a car. It was his fault, it was all his fault. Not only had he broken Kurt's heart but also indirectly caused him to lose his memories.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Oh my god Kurt, I can't believe all of those things happened to you. And to think you got hit by a car after all that you've been through." Danielle said as she looked at her roommate who was currently fixing the groceries.

Kurt turned towards her confused. "Wait, what?... No Dani I didn't get hit by a car."

"You didn't?" the red haired girl asked.

"I didn't," he insisted. "I just made it up."

"Oh ok."

"I on the other hand can't believe you didn't just smack him on his preppy face." A voice on the computer spoke.

"I agree, it would make everything so much more dramatic." A voice on his phone piped out.

Mercedes who was on the computer nodded her head. "You should have just confronted him and told him how you really felt."

"What made you say you had amnesia anyway?" Rachel asked. "Not that I'm complaining that makes a great story. A boy, because of certain circumstances breaks up with his girl, they meet again the boy realizes he still loves the girl but then the girl has amnesia, the boy gets his hopes up that they can be together again and tries to make her remember. Its so romantic. But in your case Kurt you are both guys."

Mercedes rolled her eyes even though Rachel couldn't see it. "Shut up Rachel and let the man speak."

"Sorry." Rachel said meekly.

"I panicked okay, that's the only reason." Kurt said sitting down. "I've been spending all this time trying to forget about him and then he's just suddenly standing in front of me. It was very unnerving he's like a dead person who came back to life… Plus I might have been thinking about what I would say to him if at any time in my life I ever saw him again."

"So its kind off like a plan?" Dani asked.

"I have to be prepared just in case." Kurt said simply.

"I still think you should have just smacked him, if you can't do it I'll go over there and do it for you." Mercedes replied.

Kurt smiled at her. "Mercedes please remember that you're pregnant now, you shouldn't do anything that might hurt you or the baby. This includes threatening to do violence to a man who I probably won't see again anyway."

Rachel decided that she wants to be part of the conversation again. "But how can you be so sure Kurt? What if he tries to you know, sweep you of your feet again?"

"Rachel," Kurt began but Rachel cut her off.

"Since he thinks you have amnesia what if he tries to get back together with you again?"

"All I know is if he has any shame left in his body, he won't try to find me."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I found him." Thad declared.

"Found who?" Blaine asked surprised to see Thad standing outside his door at 6 in the morning.

"Who else? Kurt of course." Thad said entering his apartment.

"You didn't."

"Oh but I did. I already called the others to come over here."

"Why?" Blaine asked confused.

"So that we can convince you and accompany you to see Kurt." Thad said slowly and clearly.

"Why?" Blaine asked again.

"You haven't had your morning coffee yet have you?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Look Blaine I saw the look on your face when we were talking about Kurt. Its obvious that you want to see him again. You said he has amnesia, then think of this as an opportunity to fix what happened."

"Okay." Blaine mumbled.

"Okay?" Thad prompted.

"Okay, I'll go see him and talk to him.

**STOP**

Tell me what you guys think okay, any comments, suggestions or critiques are welcome. And remember reviews give me energy to type faster, its like my food


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

A/N: Thank you again for the review they make me happy and warm inside.

I decided to make Kurt a photographer or creative shoots photographer whatever tickles your fancy. Basically he chooses costume and stuff for a theme that the customers give him. Because try as I may I'm not good with fashion stuff.

**START**

"Oh come here little girl, its almost finished." Kurt said picking up the little girl and putting her back on the little throne they made for her.

He was currently doing a kind of like fantasy princess photo shoot. The little girl was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped gown that puffs out at the skirt, complete with a tiara and a scepter. It was supposed to be the picture that they are going to put for her birthday invitation.

He began clicking the camera again asking the young girl to smile.

As he adjusted the lights, he heard the door open but didn't think any of it until he heard Thad's voice.

'_Oh my god, what the hell is he doing here? Is Blaine with him?" _he thought panicked.

THAD'S POV

As I entered the studio I saw Kurt kneeling down in front of a set as he took photos of a girl in a princess gown. I tried to get closer to him thinking that if I surprised him, he might give me a clue on whether he truly does have an amnesia or not.

As I drew closer however a girl with shocking red hair who was wearing dog ears came into view and blocked Kurt. "Can I help you sir?" she asked cheerfully. Too cheerfully in my opinion.

"I, uh, wanted to have a photo of my child taken." I said distractedly trying to glimpse at Kurt again.

"Why yes, off course sir, what kind of theme would you like for your child? Is your child a girl or a boy?" The girl asked.

"Is it okay if he's the one who'll help me?" I asked indicating Kurt.

"Well as you can see sir, he's pretty busy, but I'm right here." The girl said, green eyes staring at me suspiciously.

"I'll just come back when I already have a wife and a kid…on second thought it might be awhile I'm infertile you see." And with that I left the studio.

NORMAL POV

Thad returned to where his friends, they were waiting outside the building. Apparently as they drew closer to where Kurt was Blaine's enthusiasm dwindled down to nothing and he didn't want to enter the building. He reasoned that if Kurt wasn't here then it would be a waste of time and that someone should go in first just in case. The others knew that Blaine was just buying some time so Thad volunteered himself to check.

"This is where he works alright, and before you ask Blaine. Yes he is inside."

David stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Well then I think its time to go in. Don't you think so Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head fervently.

"Oh come on Blaine, we're finally here where's your excitement? Your enthusiasm?" Jeff asked as he tried to pull the shorter man up the steps, however the other wouldn't budge.

"They died even before I got out of the car." Blaine answered, feet firmly planted on the ground. "Guys I don't think I can do this, this is Kurt we're talking about here."

"Since when have you been unsure of seeing Kurt." Thad asked.

"You know when." Blaine retorted. "Since the whole church incident."

David took Blaine's other arm and started to tug. "Well it's a good thing he doesn't remember that then."

After a few minutes the only progression that Blaine made was two steps up the stairs. "That is it Blaine we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." David said dropping his arm and facing towards him. "The easy way is you get your butt into gear, climb up this steps, go through that door, and talk to Kurt. The hard way is all of us will carry you inside, kicking and screaming you know we don't care about that, and make Kurt think that we are all loonies…..So which is it going to be Blaine the easy way or the hard way."

'_Oh no Wes is still inside David.' _"I miss Wes." Blaine mumbled.

David's expression softened as he heard his bestfriends name. "Well to bad Blaine, but he's not here."

Nick decided to speak up. "Come on Blaine we will accompany you inside, we won't leave if you don't want us to."

"Okay then." Blaine said as he steeled himself and started to go up.

"What the hell, "Thad said. "Why didn't Nick do that earlier to save us some time?" Thad asked the blond who was beside him.

Jeff only shook his head as they followed their friends. "I don't know I think he wanted to see some drama."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Kurt was currently arranging the pictures on the computer when the door opened, he started to panic when he heard the voices of the former Warblers.

'_Oh my god they're here, that means Blaine's with them as well. What the hell Blaine you have no shame at all.' _Kurt thought as he heard Dani talking to them by the counter.

"Oh look its Mr. Infertile." She said indicating Thad. Both David and Jeff shot him a weird look. "Are you guys as well?"

Jeff shook his head as David answered. "No, its just him."

"You guys want to have your kids photographed then?" Dani asked.

David shook his head. "We are actually looking for Kurt you see."

Blaine decided to just hang back not wanting to speak at all. Nick on the other hand was exploring the studio when he noticed Kurt ducking his head behind the computer at the back. "Hey guys, Kurt's right here." He said calling the other guys to where he was.

"Who are you?" Kurt just asked.

As the five former Warblers stood in front of him with expectant smiles on their faces minus, Blaine who looked ready to bolt. Dani came over to him. "They said they were looking for you."

"Oh ok, so why are you guys looking for me?"

"Because…we want you to take our pictures of course." Jeff answered.

"Ok then, I'm Kurt by the way." He aid introducing himself.

"I'm Nick."

"Jeff."

"David."

"My name's Thad."

Kurt nodded as he shook their hands as they introduced themselves. He then turned to Blaine who was just staring at him. "And you are?"

Thad elbowed Blaine waking him up from his trance. "I'm…ah….I'm Blaine."

Kurt extended his hand for Blaine to shake. As he felt Kurt's soft hand in his after all this time, he felt like he didn't want to let the other go.

"Blaine…Blaine? You look familiar have we met somewhere before?" Kurt asked pulling his hand from the other's grasp.

"Umm…ahhh…The supermarket." Blaine answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember that now." He said nodding his head. "So did you guys have a theme in mind…is it for a type of celebration or something?"

"Not really just a simple group shoot will do, its kind off like an in the moment thing." Nick answered.

Kurt was silent for a moment, thinking. "Why don't we just try some hats then?"

KURT'S POV

As I was currently taking pictures of the five guys before me I thought of something. If they think I have amnesia then I have to act like I have amnesia. "So…ummm, when did we guys last saw each other?"

Nick answered as he adjusted his fish head hat. "I think it was about three years ago."

"That's a pretty long time." I said fiddling with the camera, noticing them eyeing each other. They must think I'm going to ask them why we haven't seen each other for three years.

"So? Did I date any of you guys?" I asked as I saw how close Nick and Jeff are.

"I'm straight." David answered.

"So am I." Thad said.

"I'm with Nick."

"I'm with Jeff."

"How about you?" I asked Blaine.

"We never dated." Blaine answered.

'_Well shucks that was ouch worthy.'_ I decided to stop asking questions after that.

NORMAL POV

"Why don't we do individual shots?" Jeff suggested. "Let's do it alphabetically, Blaine goes first."

Kurt drew the deep breath as he started to photograph Blaine.

"You haven't changed at all." Blaine stated. "You're still like before."

"And what was I like before?" Kurt asked

"Well you're still kind, still fashionable…..still beautiful." Kurt stopped clicking as Blaine said that.

"I just thought of something." He said rummaging in a box, he pulled out a Medusa headdress and put it on Blaine replacing the dog ears that he previously had on. "This suits you so much better."

"Really?" Blaine asked unconvinced.

"Trust me, it fits you perfectly." Kurt asked as he finished the photo shoot.

**SCENE CHANGE**

A few hours later after Blaine and his Pips went away Dani was glaring at the picture of Blaine on the computer screen. "He is such a freaking liar. I can't believe he denied that you two dated once, for goodness sake you two almost got married. I think his conscience must be eating him whole right now. That damn jerk."

"Dani its fine." Kurt said trying to pacify his angry friend.

"No its not Kurt…unless….." Dani said looking thoughtful.

"What?" Kurt asked, curious.

"Remember what Rachel said, I mean now that you have "amnesia" Blaine may be thinking that he might have another chance with you."

"Oh please Dani, he already hurt me once, I'm not going to allow him to hurt me again. Especially since I have no amnesia."

"What if he becomes aggressive about it? What if he runs after you?"

"Then let him run after me." Kurt said simply. "Let's just see if he can catch me." Kurt said locking the door of their studio.

**STOP**

Ok guys just wait for the next chapter tomorrow okay. Love you guys. As usual please give me your comments and suggestions. They make me work faster and keep me inspired.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

A/N: Thanks for everyone who read this story and reviewed. I'm sure that there are many Filipino Klainer's lurking around

**START**

All of Blaine's friends were in his apartment again, plus Wes this time, who was catching up on all the happenings between Kurt and Blaine.

Unlike the others however he wasn't too keen on having Blaine go after Kurt. "I'm just saying Blaine that if you're not that serious about getting back together with Kurt, then you should just leave him alone right now."

"But Wes, Blaine was just unsure before. That was why the whole non-wedding thing happened." David said trying to defend Blaine.

"So does that mean you're sure now?" Nick asked.

"Not only that," Jeff cut in. "are you ready to get hurt?"

"Why would he get hurt?" Thad asked, confused.

"How sure are we that Kurt is going to fall in love again with Mr. Dapper over there?" Jeff asked pointing over to Blaine.

"This is Blaine we're talking about," Thad started. "really nice guy, charming, very sweet, a gentleman."

"Stop it Thad your gay is showing." David pointed out making the others chuckle.

"Okay stop, let's be serious here. We're not sure if the Kurt we know then is the same Kurt right now, so there is a possibility that he won't be attracted to Blaine."

"Jeff why are you being so anti-Klaine right now?" David asked.

"Just stating a fact." The blond replied.

"Enough about that." Blaine said finally joining in on the conversation. "All I know is seeing Kurt again made me realize that I actually have a chance to fix things with him. I'm not going to let this chance go."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Kurt and Dani were currently bringing down the equipments to the van. "Roger can you please open the door?" Kurt said to their driver when the passenger side suddenly opened and Blaine came out, shocking Kurt.

"Good morning." Blaine greeted with a smile, the smile that usually made Kurt happy, but now that smile irritated him. "I'll just take those." And Blaine took the bags that they had and loaded it at the back of the van.

Kurt turned to the driver. "Why is he here?"

"He said he was your model."

"Our model? Really?"Kurt clarified.

"Yes sir that was what he said."

Kurt turned towards the back of the van where Blaine was currently fixing the equipments. "Why are you here? Is there something wrong with the photos that I've taken?"

"No they looked fantastic, I didn't come here because of the pictures. I was just actually looking for you." Blaine said.

_Oh there you are I've been looking for you forever. _Kurt cleared his mind as those words came to him. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Well, what's the reason that someone is looking for another person?" Blaine asked staring at Kurt.

"Because you like that person?" Dani suggested.

"No its because that person is missing." Blaine answered as the other two just stared at him. "It was a joke."

Dani was the first one to laugh. "Oh so that was joke." She pretended to look at her watch. "I think its about time that we go." She said as she pulled Kurt to the van. "Bye then Blaine."

Pulling up at the parking lot of the hotel they were going to have a photo shoot in someone opened the van door for them. Surprise, surprise it was Blaine.

"How did he?" Dani asked leaning over to Kurt.

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders as Blaine unloaded their equipment. "So what are you doing here now?"

"I was just wondering if you guys would like to have lunch with me or maybe coffee." Blaine said as he started to carry the bags.

"I don't think that's possible, you see it's going to be a long photo shoot." Kurt explained.

"That's alright I'll wait." Blaine said as they started to climb the stairs leading to the hotel's entrance.

"No Blaine, it's going to be a very **very** long photo shoot, we would probably be staying here well into the night." Kurt tried again. _'Get the hint Blaine I don't want you here.'_

"Maybe dinner then." Blaine said with the ever present smile on his face.

"We don't have time for dinner, since its just Dani and me working on this shoot." _**'**__Go away Blaine.'_

Blaine's smile just got wider. "Well it's a good thing I'm here then. What floor?"

"B12." Kurt said simply as Blaine clicked the elevator button.

"So you don't have work right now?" Dani asked.

"No." Blaine said shaking his head making his curly hair bounce.

Kurt followed the movement and had an urge to run his hands through the others hair, he quickly squashed that urge.

"You're unemployed?" the red haired girl asked again.

"No, I just took work leave." Blaine explained.

"Wow you took a leave just to ask us to go for lunch or coffee." Dani said shooting an I-told-you-he's-trying-to-get-back-together-with-you-again-look pointed at Kurt. The other just grimaced at her.

As they reached the floor, Kurt asked Blaine to just put the equipments at the corner as he started to fix the camera to point at the set that they made.

Dani bumped him with her hip. "I think he's starting his plan to get you back."

They both turned to look at Blaine who was taking out the equipments from the bag. "Let's just see how long he lasts." Kurt said smiling. "Blaine!" he called.

Blaine looked at him and he made a come here motion with his hand, the other grinned and came trotting towards him. _'Just like a puppy, eager to please his master.'_

"I forgot to take the tripod from the van can you go get it please?" he asked.

"I'm on it." Blaine said and immediately left.

He returned a few minutes later offering the tripod to Kurt with a goofy smile.

Kurt took the tripod. "Oh, why didn't you take the other one. There were two their right?"

"Sorry, I'll just go and get it." Blaine apologized before leaving again, returning a few minutes later.

"Thanks." Kurt said as he took it. "Oh Blaine, I'm sorry but can you get body oil for the models."

"Body oil?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah we're doing a swimsuit photo shoot. I think I saw a shop about 12 blocks from here." Kurt said.

"Ok then I'm on it."

After that it was a flurry of errands.

"Blaine can you get some beach floaters."

"Blaine can you get the reflector in the van?"

"Blaine can you fix the lights."

"Blaine I think we need some roses for this shot, can you get some?"

"Blaine can you buy a bulb this one is not emitting the right kind of light."

After the last one Blaine collapsed on the chair.

Kurt looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Blaine said even though he was catching his breath and he was sweating heavily.

"Ok then." Kurt said turning back to the male models. "There is something wrong here." Kurt mused.

"There are only three models, it's not symmetrical. I think we need another one." Dani said.

Kurt looked over to Blaine a nasty smile on his face.

"I don't think I can do this Kurt." Blaine said unsure as Kurt pushed him to the set.

"Its fine Blaine. Ok then compress."

It was obvious that Blaine wasn't right for the shoot, he wasn't tall enough. Kurt was just banking that the organizer would notice this, and she did.

"Stop Kurt."

"Is something wrong ma'am?" Kurt asked fixing an innocent look on his face.

"That guy over there isn't right for this shoot. First off he's not tall enough." The organizer said and she wasn't quiet about it, as the others can be heard laughing. Blaine started to blush.

"Plus he's not buff enough." The woman continued. "You're really cute, but you're just not applicable." She said turning to Blaine.

Blaine blushed and hurried over to the corner sitting down on the floor. Kurt mouthed sorry to him, and he just held up his hand indicating that it was fine.

As the photo shoot finished and Kurt and Dani started to fix their equipments they saw that Blaine was already asleep.

"Should we wake him up?" Dani asked arranging the bag on her shoulder.

"He's tired let him sleep." Kurt said as they left the room, leaving Blaine behind.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Kurt." Finn's angry voice said through the phone.

"What?" Kurt said rubbing his eyes and turning to his side table to look at the time. 4:00 am blinked back towards him.

"You didn't tell me that you saw Blaine again." Finn accused.

"Finn its 4 in the freaking morning.' He said sleepily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked.

"I didn't think it was important enough that I had to broadcast it to everyone I know." Kurt said sitting.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked concerned.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why." Finn said bluntly.

"I'm fine." Kurt said firmly.

"Rachel told me, that you told Blaine that you have amnesia."

Kurt rubbed his face. "Of course she did."

"She also told me that Blaine might try to make the moves on you again since you have amnesia and is velnerable to his charms.' Finn continued.

"It's vulnerable Finn, and for Rachel's information I am not vulnerable to his charms. I'm handling it quite well actually."

"So that means he's trying to make the moves on you again." Finn said anger can be heard in his voice.

"I can handle it Finn, you don't have to worry about me." Kurt said.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again," Finn said sighing. "seeing you crying behind the altar…..it…it just hurt me Kurt. I care about you a lot."

"I'm not going to get hurt again Finn, I've learned my lesson. Plus I have you and the others to make me feel better."

"So does that mean I can't get over there and beat Blaine up?"

Kurt laughed. "Finn, you know violence is not the answer to everything."

"I just wanted to hear you laugh."

"Thank you Finn."

"You're welcome little bro."

**STOP**

I'll post the next chapter later. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Chapter 6 chapter 6, I'm so happy. Thanks for everyone who favorited, story alerted, read, and reviewed this story.

**START**

"Do you think he's awake by now?" Dani asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Probably, its already morning." Kurt answered as he fixed his hair.

"I still can't believe we left him there." Dani mused. "What do you think his reaction was, waking up and not seeing us?"

"I don't care about that." Kurt said. "He deserves to know what it feels like to be left behind."Kurt continued bitterly.

Dani looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Do you think he's going to come back?"

"I hope not." And no longer were those words out of his mouth, who should come entering the studio.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

Kurt tried to fix a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you guys might have forgotten something at the hotel." Blaine said.

Kurt looked confused. "What?"

"Me." Blaine said simply with a smile on his face.

'_So you're actually alright being left behind?' _Kurt thought. "I'm sorry about that; the amnesia must be acting up."

"It's fine." Blaine said nonchalantly.

Kurt was trying really hard to keep from glaring at the shorter man, he was just about to crack when Dani cursed. He then turned towards his friend who was rapidly texting. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs' Smith wants us to handle the photo shoot of the Johnson family." Dani explained.

"But we still have to go to Carsons' sweet sixteen celebration. Can't she try to find someone else?"

"She said she can't find someone else. I guess this means we have to split up." Dani said sighing.

"Fine then I'll handle the Johnsons. What do they want anyway?"

"Its for a family reunion." Dani answered already picking up the equipments that she needs.

"Shoot, the other van is not available." Kurt said. "You should take the van, the venue for your shoot is farther anyway."

"What about you?"

"I'll take him." Blaine said.

Kurt turned towards him. "I don't think so, I'll just commute." _'Damn it Blaine, why are you always here?'_

"Its fine Kurt, I brought my car with me today its parked just outside. It's easier to just take up on my offer, plus you're going to need an assistant."

Kurt still looked unsure, not wanting to spend time with Blaine. It was alright yesterday since Dani was with him.

"Do it Kurt, the faster you get there the faster your work will be done." Dani prompted.

"Fine." Kurt said grudgingly. As he turned to Blaine he wanted to wipe that smile clean off his face.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Kurt got out of the car and stared in shock at the people gathered there. He knew family portraits required people to dress formally, but the people he was currently staring at were dressed for a wedding.

"Umm Mrs. Johnson, I'm your photographer, Kurt Hummel." Kurt said introducing himself.

"Oh hi Kurt, thank you for being here, sorry we had to rush your agency." The woman said.

"Its totally fine. May I ask why you're dressed for a wedding? Isn't this for a family portrait?" Kurt asked.

"Yes it is, it's actually a gift for our parent's golden wedding anniversary." Mrs. Johnson explained as an elderly couple climbed out of a car.

"Oh, wedding anniversary. How nice." Kurt said. "Can you excuse me for a second?"

The woman nodded and Kurt started to call Dani. "Why didn't you tell me the family portrait was a gift for a wedding anniversary?" Kurt asked urgently as his friend picked.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I thought the only thing that you can't handle was wedding shoots at the church." Dani said.

"As long as it reminds me of wedding it still affects me." Kurt explained his voice shaking slightly.

"Do you want to change with me?" Dani asked.

"No," Kurt said shaking his head. "I'll just get this over with."

"I'm sorry Kurt." Dani said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for bothering you." As Kurt ended the call he took a deep breath and went to the waiting family, who was at the docks.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Blaine asked indicating the equipments.

Kurt started to feel angry as he looked at Blaine. "Try the water." He said angrily.

Blaine stared at him in shock, surprised at his behavior. "What?"

"Sorry," Kurt said laughing it off. "Why don't you try over there."

"Okay." Blaine said and went over to the elderly couple, who was the first ones to be photographed.

The elderly couple smiled at the camera as Kurt took the first shoot. Right now his emotions are going haywire. They looked so happy, and it was really affecting him.

"Blaine can you get the reflector over here." Kurt called.

Blaine immediately went over to him and was trying to put the reflector on the tripod.

"Don't use the tripod, just kneel here in front of them."

The second shoot consisted of the couple kissing each other. Kurt felt tears about to fall from his eyes.

"Blaine can you back off a bit." Kurt said as Blaine followed his instructions.

"A little more, Blaine a little more." Kurt said getting irritable.

"Blaine a little more!" Kurt said getting angry.

When Blaine was about a 20 feet away from them he started to react. "Isn't this enough already?"

Kurt turned towards him with an angry look on his face. "No Blaine its not." He then turned back to the couple as he wiped a few stray tears. "You guys are such a lovely couple, you're making me feel all emotional."

After that the shoot went on smoothly, and Kurt let out a sigh of relief as it ended.

The couple went towards him and Blaine as they started to fix the equipment. "That was such a lovely photo shoot. I hope you can be our photographer next year as well." The elderly man said.

'_I don't think I can handle another one." _Kurt thought. "I'll recommend someone better than me."

The couple just nodded and walked away as the rain began to fall.

Kurt started to pick up the equipment, but Blaine intercepted him. "I'll take those."

"It's fine. I can handle it." Kurt said through gritted teeth as he yanked the bags out of Blaine's hands. He started to run as the rain fell heavier. "Kurt! Wait up, the equipment will get wet."

Kurt ignored him and just kept running. "Kurt just take shelter in the gazebo." Blaine pleaded. "The camera will get wet."

No matter how angry he was at Blaine he was right, he can't bear doing the photo shoot again if the camera got destroyed. As he took shelter he irritably put the bags down and started to wipe his clothes with his hand.

"Here." Blaine said offering his handkerchief.

Kurt just slapped it away. "I'm fine."

"Did I do something wrong?"

'_No Blaine you just hurt me all those years ago and suddenly came back, you did nothing wrong at all.' _Kurt thought sarcastically. "No Blaine you didn't." Kurt replied trying to keep his temper in check. "I just remembered what my friends told me." Kurt said sitting down.

Blaine sat down beside him. "About what?"

"About a wedding, my wedding actually. They said that I was actually supposed to get married but then the other groom left me."

"Did they, uh…did they tell you who it was?" Blaine asked staring at a distance. He didn't see Kurt look at him.

"No."

"Did they show you any pictures?" Blaine asked again.

"No, they said my dad burned all of his pictures so that I don't have to remember." Kurt answered. "What do you think kind of person would do that? My family and friends always told me that I was waiting for someone to just spend my life with, and when I met him I actually thought I already found that someone."

Kurt paused before taking a deep breath. "They said I was very happy, on my wedding day that I planned. Everything was so perfect. My friends were teasing me telling me that I looked like a glowing bride. So basically I was a glowing bride, in a perfect wedding, getting married to a perfect groom. But I was wrong." Kurt said as he felt the tears flowing down his cheeks, Blaine was looking at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"After the man left, they said that I just hid behind the altar crying and refusing to come out. My family, my friends were urging me to go home. But they said that I told them that I was just going to wait there. I told them that I have to wait right there, that he would come back," Kurt took a shaky breath. "that he won't do this to me, that he won't leave me. But I was wrong again, because he didn't come back."

Kurt started to wipe his tears. "It seems that even though I have amnesia it still hurts a lot."

Blaine remained silent as he reflected on what Kurt said, he felt really guilty.

Kurt then faced him. "Why do you think he did that? I mean you said I was kind, fashionable, beautiful. Then why did he still leave me?"

"Maybe he got scared." Blaine answered not looking at Kurt.

"That's it? That was his reason? He got scared?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe he thought he was moving too fast?" Blaine said again darting a look at Kurt.

"Then why the hell did he ask me to marry him?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I'm sure he has many reasons, even I can get scared." Blaine said looking down.

"Of what?"

"Of you." Blaine answered quietly.

"Me?" Kurt questioned. "So you're telling me its my fault."

"No…he was scared for you, because….because he thought you'll only get hurt more if you go through with the wedding when he was unsure."

Kurt's tears started to flow again. "That's bullshit, doesn't he think I'm hurting right now?"

"Maybe he still had a lot of questions before." Blaine said. "What if it doesn't work out? What if you weren't meant to be together? What if being married isn't all it was cut out to be?

Kurt looked at him angrily. "So are his questions answered now?"

"He realized that he couldn't take being away from you."

Kurt just stared at him as he continued. "I'm sure wherever that person is he's regretting letting you go. But if…if he's in front of you right now I'm sure he'll only want one thing from you…your forgiveness."

Blaine then was suddenly staring at him. "Kurt I'm sorry, I just got really scared. I'm sorry I was a coward."

Kurt just silently cried as he realized that Blaine finally admitted that he was the person that Kurt was talking about.

**STOP**

Blaine just basically confessed to Kurt that he was that man who hurt him. Though he doesn't realize that Kurt knows it all along. What should Kurt do now? Please tell me what you think.

Read and review guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

A/N" My emotions are all over the place. OMG! Klaine, they are so cute, so lovely together, I just want to hug them so much. Deep breath. Sorry about that I just needed to let that one out.

**START**

As he opened the door leading to the apartment he shared with Danielle he was hugged tightly by someone who had long blonde. "Kurtie you're here." The blonde exclaimed as she kissed his cheek.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he hugged her back tightly.

"To see you of course." A sultry voice answered.

"Santana you're here as well." Kurt stated.

"Can't leave her for just a second you know?" Santana said looking at the blonde fondly who was still wrapped around Kurt. "So what's the news Porcelain?"

"I want to know what my dolphin has been doing." Brittany said as she finally let go of Kurt. She gasped however when she looked at Kurt's puffy red eyes. "Has someone hurt you Kurtie?"

"Hold up what?" Santana asked as she drew closer to Kurt to look at his face. "It was that little bobitty hobbit wasn't it? If I ever saw that munchkin I'm gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass." Santana ranted angrily.

"Who told you about Blaine?" Kurt asked, as Brittany nuzzled his neck trying to comfort him.

"First off don't you ever let that name come out of your perfect mouth, and secondly a little Berry told us." Santana explained, arms crossed over her chest.

Kurt nodded his head. "Off course, why am I not surprised. So she told you everything?"

"You know she couldn't keep her mouth shut. I'll just summarize the things she said. Apparently you told curly that you have amnesia, so he's taking that as a chance to get back in your tight designer pants." Santana said as she sat down pulling Brittany on her lap.

"I don't think he would fit in Kurties pants." Brittany mumbled.

"No honey that was not what I meant. " Santana said gently. "I meant that curly wants to get back with Kurt again."

"No!" Brittany shouted vehemently, catching the other two by surprise. "He can't have my dolphin again, he hurt him and made him cry."

"What she said is true. And what the hell did curly do to you?" Santana asked.

"He apologized." Kurt said simply looking torn.

Seeing that look on Kurt's face made Santana realize something. "I think we need to have a girls meeting."

After a few minutes they were all set. Mercedes was on Skype in Kurt's laptop, Rachel was on Dani's laptop that they borrowed, Quinn was on Santana's phone and Tina was on Kurt's phone.

Kurt talked about what happened, from the unexpected meeting in the supermarket up to the events of a few hours before.

"That's what I'm talking about Kurt, you showed him what you felt." Mercedes said looking pleased. "And when he said he was sorry you should have just smacked him." Santana nodding along, clearly they were on the same page.

"So after he apologized what did you say?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Kurt replied. "Look I didn't know how to react and he just looked so heartbroken."

"Oh hell to the no." Mercedes said. "are you telling me that you still have feelings for him?"

"No! No I do not have feelings for him, the only thing I'm feeling for him is anger." Kurt said.

"That's not what the look on your face says." Rachel piped out.

"The look on my face is anger." Kurt insisted.

"No it looks like confusion." Rachel stated knowingly.

"So it must mean that you still actually have feelings for him." Tina confirmed. "You telling us that you are still angry with him means that you're still affected, you being affected means that there is something more than anger there."

"Oh no white boy, don't tell me you want to give him another chance." Mercedes sighed. "He already hurt you before."

"That may be true Mercedes, but at the end of all this, Kurt will have to make the final decision." Quinn said.

"So are you telling us that you're okay with Kurt getting back together with Blaine?" Tina asked.

"Whether or not I want them to get back together is not important." Quinn replied.

"Quinn is right, we should be supportive of whatever Kurt's decision might be." Rachel said.

Santana just rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if ever you decide to give him another chance, though I'm not approving it, and he hurts you again I'm going to mess him up so bad his own parents won't recognize him."

"So does this mean the meeting is over?" Rachel asked.

"I think so." Tina replied.

"I suggest all of us catch up since we're already here anyway." Rachel said.

There were murmurs of consent.

"Wait, so does that mean Kurt is getting back together with the other dolphin?" Brittany.

Nobody answered that since none of them knew the answer, even Kurt.

Scene Change

"You guys should have seen the look on Kurt's face when he told me what happened." Blaine said as he stared at nothing. "He looked so hurt and it's my entire fault. I mean he has amnesia but he still felt the pain when I left him. I'm such a jerk." He continued rubbing his face with his palms.

His friends just looked at him sadly.

"There's no use beating yourself up over this." Nick said.

"I know that, I just don't want to be the guy who ruined his expectations of what love is supposed to be." Blaine said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Wes asked. "now that he knows you were the guy who left him."

"I said I was going to fix my mistake, and I'm going to do it. I'm going to change his perception of who I was to him. I'm going to create new memories for him." Blaine said."But first I need to grovel and beg."

"Who are you going to grovel and beg to?" Thad asked.

"The New Directions."

**STOP**

I wonder who in the new directions would help him? I'll post the next chapter later so just wait guys.

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

**START**

First name that Blaine drew from the hat was Santana. Taking a deep breath he dialed the numbers and waited. Blaine came to a point that he didn't know who to contact first that David suggested that he just pick a name out of the hat.

Blaine felt so nervous that the other guys can see his hands shaking and he was visibly turning paler and paler.

"Hello." Someone on the other end said.

"Hi Santana its me Blaine-" BEEP

"Well that was anti climactic." Jeff said. "But not really unexpected."

Blaine dialed again. "Santana please-" BEEP

"Just lis-" BEEP

"I really-" BEEP

"She's playing him now isn't she?" Nick asked, to which the others just nodded.

"Need-" BEEP

"Your-" BEEP

"Help-" BEEP. Blaine sighed as he looked at his cell phone.

"At least you were able to tell her that you need help." Nick said patting his arm comfortingly.

"But I wasn't able to tell her why I need her help." Blaine said forlornly.

"I think she knows why you need her help." Thad replied.

"Next time talk really fast before she can hang up." Jeff suggested.

David eyed him. "Like that would work."

"I'm willing to try anything." Blaine got ready to dial again but Wes stopped him.

"Blaine you already told her you need help and I think she already gave you her answer."

David wrote down Santana's name under the NO heading. "Ok so that's one no."

"Do you really have to do that?" Thad asked.

"I miss doing these do not take this away from me Thad." David said seriously.

"Just pick another name Blaine." Nick prompted offering him the hat.

Rachel was the second name that was picked out.

"Well the two of you got kinda close in high school right, maybe she'll listen to you." Nick said encouraging him.

"Yeah but she is also Kurt's best friend." Blaine stated as he dialed the number.

He didn't have to wait long before the call was answered. "Hello Blaine." Rachel greeted curtly.

"Hi Rachel…thank you for not deleting my number." Blaine replied.

"Actually I did delete your number not seeing why I should retain you r number on my contact list."

"Oh." Was the only thing that Blaine could say before the other was speaking again.

"The only reason that I know that it was you calling is that Santana saw to it to inform me, and I'm guessing all the other ND members as well, that you contacted her and will be trying to contact us."

"Oh, she did? She works fast." Blaine slumped down on his seat.

"Am I right in saying that the reason you are trying to contact us is because of Kurt?" Rachel asked from the other line.

"Yes." Blaine said.

"It will be a very long way before you can get him to trust you again."

"I know that and I'm willing to do anything." Blaine replied.

Rachel sighed. "Finn might hate me for saying this and I might loathe myself a little for even thinking this but I really like the two of you together."

Blaine was getting his hopes up. "Thank you Rachel, you saying that really means something to me."

"But I can't help you with what you're planning."

And then his hopes were dashed. "Oh."

"But I'm going to tell you this; there might be some people who are willing to help you. Just don't give up."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you Rachel."

"Good luck Blaine." Rachel said before the call was ended.

"What did she say?" Jeff asked anxiously.

"Well she said she might not be that opposed to me trying to get close to Kurt." Blaine said.

Nick smiled. "So does that mean that she will help you?"

Blaine shook his head. "But she did say that maybe someone in ND would be willing to help me."

"Now you have one maybe and one no." David said keeping record.

"Next one is Brittany." Blaine announced.

Blaine dialed the blonde's number and waited and waited and waited. He tried again but no one was picking up. He tried ten more times and no answer. David jotted down Brittany's name below Santana's name.

Blaine pulled out another piece of paper from the hat and after finding out who it was the color that he got back after talking with Rachel started to vanish as he turned pale once again. Wes took a peek at the piece of paper and saw the name Finn written down.

Apprehension was written all over his face as he took his phone and just stared at it.

"I think you should save family members for last." Wes stated as he took the piece of paper from Blaine's shaking hand.

SCENE CHANGE

Kurt was editing pictures on the computer when he received a text message from Santana.

Eyebrows called me said he needed help

Feel free to ignore him or give him

A piece of your mind

Kurt groaned and buried his face on his arms. He really didn't need this right now. He wanted to call Blaine to tell him to stop but he was still feeling vulnerable after the breakdown he had with the other man. He was just so freaking confused.

Dani looked at her friend and stood up to go over to him. "I think its time to unwind."

Kurt looked up at her. "What do you have in mind?"

"A bar, dancing, drinking, just having fun." Dani said.

"Fine."

SCENE CHANGE

With the loud music playing on the background and a drink in front of him, Kurt could almost forget Blaine emphasis on the almost.

"Hi there mind if I join you?" Kurt looked up from his drink to see a tall brunette man smiling at him.

"I don't mind." He said smiling briefly before staring at his drink once again.

The man sat down beside him. "I'm James by the way." He said offering his hand.

Kurt shook the offered hand. "Kurt."

"So are you alone?"

Kurt smiled to himself. "I'm not really up for this kind of thing right now." he said

The brunette just smiled. "I understand. Nice meeting you anyway Kurt."

"Same to you."

"What the hell was that Kurt? I brought you here to have fun not to act like you just got dumped. And that guy looked really hot." The red head said as she returned after dancing with a couple of guys.

"Well it was worse than being dumped." Kurt started ignoring the other things that she said.

"No, no pitying time for you this time. The first time that we meet you were always so averse to meeting any guys. When a guy tries to ask you for your number you make up an excuse not to give it, when they try to take you out you said you're not ready."

"Dani."

The red head pulled him to the dance floor. "Come on dance with me, and just let go."

Kurt started to dance rigidly. "Close your eyes and just feel the music Kurt." Dani whispered to his ear.

Listening to his friend he closed and just felt the music flowing through him. He started swaying his hips sensuously not knowing that there are appreciative looks going his way. He was startled when a body pressed itself at his back but he just continued dancing.

"You have really nice moves." A breathless voice said to him.

Kurt's eyes widened at that. He knew that voice.

He turned around and looked at the equally shocked face of Sebastian.

**STOP **

Oh Sebastian…he's the only character in glee who gives me mixed feelings. I don't know if I like him or not.

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm kinda obsessed with Sebastian right now.

**START**

The shocked look on Sebastian's face turned to a smirk. "Well damn, if I knew you could look this sexy back in high school I would have gone after you instead of Blaine."

Kurt just scowled at him and tried to go back to the bar but hands on his waist stopped him. "Come on Kurt don't stop on account of me, people are enjoying the show."

The smaller boy pushed the other away and weaved his way between dancing bodies to go to the bar. Once there his sigh of relief was short lived when he found out that Sebastian had followed him.

"What do you want Smythe?" Voice full of venom as he said the other's surname.

Sebastian put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Ok kitty retract your claws, I'm not here to cause trouble."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't believe you."

The other just laughed good naturedly. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me because of what I did back in high school? I was young and Immature and just living the moment, plus your boyfriend is really hot. You can't blame me if I was attracted to him."

"Still don't believe you."

"I've changed Kurt." Sebastian insisted. When Kurt still looked unconvinced he showed his left hand to him where he was wearing a white gold engagement ring.

Kurt felt his jaw dropped. The other man noticed the shocked looked and stared fondly at his ring.

"Who knew that someone like me would actually find some who I'd be willing to get committed to."

Kurt sat heavily on the stool, clearly still shocked. _'Sebastian engaged? I must be dreaming.' _He pinched himself and felt the pain. _'No unfortunately I'm not.' _"You're actually in a relationship that lasted more than 20 minutes?"

Sebastian chose to ignore that one. "So where's your other half? I haven't seen him for years. Is he still as delicious looking as he was before? "

"With the way you talk about other guys makes it feel like you're not serious about being engaged at all." Kurt commented.

"Old habits die hard I suppose." Sebastian replied.

"Does he know you come to bars and flirt with other guys?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian ordered a drink for himself and Kurt. "The old me would have replied that what he doesn't know won't hurt him but he knows. Though as long as I don't go home or try to make out with the guys I flirt with he's totally fine with it."

"I'm surprised that he trusts you at all." It came off as a bit bitchy but Kurt didn't apologize.

"He does trust me but I don't know why." Sebastian mused as he drank. "So you haven't answered my question where's Blaine?"

The smaller man stiffened as he heard that question. Sebastian might be engaged but he didn't want the other to have any information that might be used to hurt him.

Sebastian saw Kurt clench his fists around his drink. "So you're not together anymore? Who dumped who?"

"That's none of your business." Kurt replied icily.

"By your reaction I'm guessing he was the one who did the dumping."

Kurt ignored him and ordered a___Long Island Iced Tea. He started to drink it quickly._

_"This must mean you're not the designated driver." Sebastian said._

_After finishing the drink he ordered another one._

_Sebastian tried to stop him. "I know it has the words iced tea on its name but it's not really made of tea."_

_He was ignored once again and as Kurt reached for his fourth glass the other took it out of his grasp. "I think you've had enough."_

_Kurt jabbed a finger at Sebastian's chest. "Look here Smy…Smi…Smytheee with a y" Kurt slurred. "you don't know any…anything about me at all."_

_"Wow you look adorable." Sebastian commented. "And I may not know you Kurt with a k but from what I heard from Blaine back in high school you don't like drinking, which might mean that you can't handle the repercussions well."_

_Kurt stood up and immediately started to sway and Sebastian tried to steady him. The smaller man ended up pressed against the others chest. "Yous smell gooood."_

_Sebastian chuckled. "Why thank you. And I think you're drunk."_

_"Am not." _

_"It's time to go home Kurt where's your friend?"_

_"Somewhere."_

_"Can you describe him or her?"_

_A snore was heard._

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

Scene Change

After telling the bartender to inform anyone who asks about Kurt's whereabouts that Sebastian took him home and leaving his number as well, he took the smaller man to his apartment. "Ok Kurt come on lie down on your side."

Sebastian helped him on the bed. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way tomorrow morning because I'm not going to sleep on the couch in my own home."

"S'not fair." Kurt said.

"Off course it is its my apartment so I get to sleep on the bed regardless if someone else is on it." Sebastian stated.

"S'not fair." Kurt repeated again and the other started to hear a sob.

The taller man stopped from taking off the others knee high boots. "Hey don't cry I'm not going to do anything inappropriate to you."

"You're getting…..getting marr-married."

Sebastian regarded that as drunken rambling and continued to take off the other's boots.

"He…he said…he said…he loves me…hic…but he…hic…he left me…..I was so happy…..hic…getting married….but he…hic….left…just ran out of…hic….the church…"

"Wait…what? Blaine left you? On your wedding day?"

"No…no..not wedding day…hic…..left me on the…..hic …altar.."

"He left you during the wedding?" Sebastian asked but this time the other didn't reply.

Scene Change

Kurt groaned as sunlight hit his eyes, his head felt like it was about to explode. _'What happened last night?'_

Someone shifted beside him and Kurt just froze. _'I didn't please tell me I didn't'_

He turned to face the person beside him.

"Well hello there baby I had fun with you last night." Sebastian said smiling.

**STOP**

Yeah I don't know how to write a drunken person. The only time I was in the presence of someone drunk that person just threw up and went to sleep. I never met a chatty drunk person.

Please read and review next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

**START**

"Oh no oh no oh no." Kurt chanted continuously as he covered his face with a pillow.

"You were really wild in bed." Sebastian said.

"Stop." Kurt said covering his ears.

"I had to stop you from tearing of your clothes and hurting yourself, you were so eager." The other continued with a smirk on his face that Kurt couldn't see.

"La la la la la la la." Kurt tried to drown out what the taller man was saying.

Sebastian pulled off the pillow from Kurt's face to stare at him. "You were moaning and whimpering saying it was so hot. You were making the most amazing noises" He started to caress Kurt's chest with his hand.

"Oh my god Sebastian just stop." Kurt tried to sit up but fell back down to the bed with a groan holding his head.

"Then you left me with a remembrance." Sebastian said pointing to the bruise on his chest.

"I didn't do that." Kurt shook his head gingerly.

"Yes you did." Sebastian nodded.

At the stricken look on smaller man's face Sebastian started laughing. "Pffft….ha ha ha…you should've seen your face… ha ha ha."

Kurt looked confused and then angry as realization hit him. Taking the pillow he started to smack the other man with it. "It's not funny."

"In my situation it is." Sebastian said blocking the hits that Kurt was throwing his way.

Dropping the pillow he looked at the other straight in the eyes. "So we didn't?"

"Off course we didn't cause if we did I assure you that you would've felt it right now." Sebastian replied. He sat up and started to stretch.

"What about the tearing off of clothes?" Kurt questioned averting his gaze from the other's bare back.

The other stood up and Kurt saw that he was only wearing boxers. "Oh that….well you were saying how hot it was and started to tug off your clothes almost choking yourself I might add." Sebastian explained turning towards him.

"What about that bruise on your chest?" Kurt questioned as he looked at the others chest.

"When I told you that you were wild in bed, you really were. You started to thrash around and I tried to restrain you but then you started throwing punches. Thus the remembrance."

"Oh okay." But then Kurt remembered something and he narrowed his eyes. "What about your comment earlier? You said you had fun with me last night."

"Well when I was trying to restrain you my hands might have felt…...accidentally groped some… inappropriate places…..a couple of times." Sebastian said clearly enjoying himself.

Kurt blushed. "You took advantage of me while I was asleep." He accused.

"No I didn't I just stopped you from turning me into a punching bag. And is that a way to thank someone who took you to his apartment and let you sleep on his bed." The other stated. "So you want coffee?" he asked walking towards the bedroom door.

"Yes please. Sorry for punching you and thank you for letting me sleep here." Kurt said.

"It's totally fine. Plus it was worth it, I liked accidentally feeling your ass." Sebastian said dodging the pillow that Kurt threw.

SCENE CHANGE

"Are you sure about this?" Jeff asked as they stood outside a dance studio.

"I have to try, since they won't answer my calls." Blaine replied pulling his jacket tighter around himself. "Thanks for finding out this place for me."

"No worries, my friend knows Brittany so I just had to ask him where she works." Jeff said as they entered the studio.

"Good morning gentlemen, how may I help you?" The pretty black haired receptionist asked.

"Umm we're looking for Brittany Pears." Blaine said his heart started to beat faster. _'Must be all the coffee I've been drinking.'_

"Ah Brittany," the girl said with recognition. "She's still teaching hip hop right now. Is it something important I could call her right now?"

Blaine shook his head. "No its fine we're just old acquaintances trying to see how she is we'll just wait for her."

"Her class end in about thirty minutes, you can wait over there." The receptionist said pointing them to a black colored leather sofa.

Both of them thanked the receptionist and was about to sit down when.

"Oh you did not just come here." An angry voice said.

Turning around they saw an angry Latina coming their way.

"Santana please just listen to me-"

"No you listen to me eyebrows." Santana said cutting him off and pulling him by his collar. "You have no right to be here so you better scram before I ends you."

"Please, Blaine just wants to talk to you." Jeff said.

Santana glared at him. "Look canary I don't care about what Frodo here wants to say. He hurt one of my friends and that just doesn't sit right with me."

"I want to make it up to Kurt." Blaine said.

Santana laughed harshly at him. "Do you really think you can do that? I used to think you were a decent guy but you are worse than any of the guys that hurt him back in high school."

Jeff bristled at that. "That's not true Blaine is-"

"I'm not talking to you canary, at least Kurt knows what to expect from them. You on the other hand told him that you love him and ended up hurting him so much more." Santana said staring straight at Blaine before turning to Jeff. "And you and your bird friends actually stuck with this kind of guy?"

"Blaine's our friend." Jeff replied firmly.

"And Kurt's our friend." Santana said. "Look here brows I stick with Kurt no matter what, he is important to me and I will hurt anyone who hurts him. So you better leave because you have no business here."

SCENE CHANGE

"Your friend called me this morning said she was sorry she left you alone, and tried to check if I was a sick pervert." Sebastian said as they sat down face to face on the sofa.

Kurt snorted at that as he sipped his coffee. "What did you say to her?"

"Told her I wouldn't do things to you that you don't want me to do." Sebastian replied as he stared at Kurt.

"I don't know if that answer reassured her."

"It didn't." The other said simply.

Kurt sighed as he closed his eyes and slumped down comfortably on the sofa.

"You said some pretty interesting things last night." Sebastian commented.

"Did I?" Kurt asked still closing his eyes a serene look on his face.

"You said that Blaine left you at the altar." The other said.

"That was just me rambling." Kurt explained.

"I don't think it was, you were crying."

"Are you going to make fun of me now?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked at him quizzically. "Why would I do that?"

Kurt faced him. "Because all the things that you said so long ago were all true. That Blaine would leave me and that I wasn't good enough for him."

"I only said those things because I was angry that Blaine turned down my advances because of you." The other explained.

"Doesn't matter he still left."

"I'm sure he's regretting it." Sebastian said trying to comfort the other man.

Kurt laughed hollowly. "You must feel really sorry for me if you're trying to comfort me. I think I should go Dani must be worried about me."

"Thank you anyway." Kurt said as he left leaving Sebastian contemplating abut some things.

**STOP **

Yup so I surveyed my friends: if something like this happened to them would they forgive the guy or the girl. The answer was a resounding no.

Then I asked them if they were friends with the person who got left at the altar will they forgive the person who left their friend the answer was also no.

Oh Blaine what should you do?

I didn't want to let Santana cause too much of a scene at the studio since Brittany might get into trouble.

Please read and review. Next chapter later tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

**START**

As Kurt arrived at the apartment Dani happily greeted him. "Oh my god Kurt, you're alright."

"Umm, thanks." Kurt replied as Dani hugged him.

"I was so worried; I thought that guy did something bad to you. I didn't trust his bedroom voice at all." Dani said seriously.

"Bedroom voice?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the sofa and stretched his legs.

"You know, a seductive low voice." Dani explained as she sat down and faced Kurt. "So." Dani said dragging it on.

"So …what?" Kurt asked confused.

"Don't give me that innocent look Kurt, spill what happened last night?"

"Nothing." Kurt replied as the red head stared at him. "Dani I swear nothing happened between Sebastian and me."

"So you're on a first name basis with this guy? Usually you don't remember any name of guys who hit on you because you didn't care."

"The reason that I know his name is because I met him in high school." Kurt explained.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

Kurt chuckled. "No, he actually tried to steal my boyfriend back then."

"Ohhh drama." Dani said as she hugged a pillow.

Kurt nodded his head. "That's my life always full of drama."

"So what did he do?" Dani asked.

"He just flirted with…Blaine…in front of me." Kurt replied.

Dani shook her head in disgust. "Wow no shame at all."

"Now that we're talking about it, I wonder what would have happened if he was able to steal Blaine back then, then we wouldn't have gotten to the point of the non-marriage and I would've just experienced my first break-up. Would I still be hurt right now or would I have moved on?" Kurt mused with a faraway look on his face. "But then again I would've been hurt either way."

Dani patted him on the arm. "That doesn't matter anymore Kurt past is the past, the important thing is you still have a future ahead of you."

Kurt wasn't able to give a reply as he felt his phone vibrate, taking it out he saw that he had a message from Sebastian.

Hey gorgeous, just checking if you got home alright

"Who's it from?"

"Sebastian." Kurt replied.

"So you exchanged numbers with him?" Dani asked suspiciously.

"He must have saved his number on my phone while I was asleep." Kurt explained as he replied to Sebastian that he got home safe.

"What did he want then?"

"Just wanted to see if I was alright." Kurt said as he put the phone on the table.

"Okay stop right there…Are you absolutely sure nothing happened between the two of you?"

"Dani the guy is engaged."

"And he still took you to his place that is suspicious. What did his fiancée say?" Dani asked.

Kurt had a blank look on his face for a while before he spoke. "He wasn't there."

"His fiancée wasn't around." Dani clarified.

"Come to think of it, it seemed like only one person lived in that apartment."

SCENE CHANGE

As Kurt replied to him that he got home safe Sebastian dropped the phone on the sofa. He gave out a long sigh as he picked up the cups that he and Kurt used and put them on the sink, the movement made him aware of the engagement ring on his finger. He started to twirl it around his finger over and over before giving a sad smile. _'Max I think I'm ready.' _He thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath he started to walk determinedly to the hallway and by passed the room that he and Kurt slept in last night, the room that he had been using for the past two years. Standing outside the master bedroom he reached out and opened the door, as soon as he saw the room he was assaulted by both happy and sad memories. Padding towards the bed he smiled as he touched the blankets still in disarray as if someone just got out of the bed.

Sitting down on the bed he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. Catching his attention he pulled the picture frame on the bedside table towards him. On the picture were him and a handsome guy who was hugging him tightly and smiling at the camera. Running his hands over the picture he concentrated as he remembered Max's soft dark brown hair, the way it easily gets rearranged by the wind. His amazing blue eyes with a penetrating gaze, making it seem like he was looking straight into your soul. His deep warm voice that can calm anyone down and make you feel safe.

"Max I miss you so much, months after you died I just couldn't move on I didn't want to move on. I did what they want me to do I tried to go out there go to bars meet other people, but all I remember is what I promised to you that I can flirt with them but I can never kiss them and be with them." Sebastian said as he stared at the picture.

"I packed up all your stuff, but this room I just can't touch. Because I didn't want to….because I was hoping that, if this room stays the way it was you would come back." Sebastian continued as he allowed the tears to run free. "I know it's stupid but I just want to hold on to you for as long as I can, because I was afraid that no one would love me back. You were the only person who stood by me even though I continued to hurt you over and over again. Max I love you so much."

Putting back the picture frame at the table he put his attention on the engagement ring. "But I think that I'm not that afraid anymore. I met Kurt again last night after all this years. When I held him last night as he cried I felt something, I wanted to make him happy, I wanted to protect him from whatever was making him sad. I wanted to hold him forever in my arms." Sebastian laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. " That didn't sound like me at all, but I really want to do that."

Taking off the engagement ring he gave it a kiss, pulling out a box from the drawer he opened it to reveal another ring and he put his ring beside it. "I want to move on Max but I promise you I won't forget you."

**STOP**

Please read and review.

Sorry about the late update I've been at the hospital because of something stupid.

While I was there I had a strange dream that I want to share with you guys. I dreamt that Sebastian was a time traveler and he saw that he has a happy future with Kurt so he went back in time to prevent Kurt from going to spy at Dalton so that he won't meet Blaine. Then flash forward Kurt and Sebastian are living in the apartment and they are very happy and Sebastian is very sweet to Kurt. Flash forward again Kurt is going to the library and as he was walking guys are checking him out but he doesn't notice, anyway there were absolutely no girls in my dream at all. Plus there was this dark car and I think the guy in the car is watching him as well. In the library Kurt was trying to reach a book and a guy helped because he can't reach it, then Sebastian arrived and gave Kurt a coffee, and pulled him close and he also glared at the guy. Then it turns out that Blaine is Sebastian's partner for a project so they were in the apartment and Sebastian was hoping Kurt won't come home early but he did so it meant that Blaine and Kurt were introduced to each other. Then Blaine said that he felt that he knew Kurt for a long time and Kurt said the same, Sebastian just said that they might have competed against each other during choir competition. Flash forward again and Sebastian was packing his things because his parents wanted to see him so he left Kurt alone in the apartment. Then Kurt was kidnapped by the guy in the black car and then he was raped, and the guy just said that it was all Sebastian's fault. And then I woke up.

Plus regarding no one else but you I have three different scenarios in my head either way all of them have a happy ending for Kurt in it, but I want everyone to be happy….I think so I'll think about all of it again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it and I am feeling fine right now. Aaaaawww you guys seem to like Sebastian, I actually have no idea how he became like that it's like he became like that on his own. I've been ignoring Blaine lately but he will be back in the next chapter, and please don't hate him too much.

**START**

Kurt is currently taking a picture of a teenage girl for her sweet sixteenth invitation cards. So concentrated was he that he didn't hear the studio door open and that a person entered the room until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a hot breath tickled his ear. "Hey gorgeous, you smell good."

Removing the offending arms, Kurt rubbed his ear and turned to face his assailant. "Haven't you heard or seen a normal way of greeting someone?"

Sebastian smirked at him. "To answer your question, yes I have. But the reaction of people when I do that is priceless."

"So are you two, like dating or something?" Kara, the teenage girl, asked not seeming to mind the little break from the shoot that they were having.

A "Yes." And "No." was stated at the same time. Kurt shoot Sebastian a what-the-hell-are-you-saying-look while in the background Kara squealed; clearly only hearing the yes. "You guys look amazing together."

Sebastian put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close. "We do, don't we?"

Kurt shrugged the arm off. "We're not together." He clarified while the girl aaawed in disappointment.

The taller man put a hand on his chest as a sign of mock hurt. "Didn't our night together mean anything to you?" he asked making Kara excited again. "Oh my god, can I take a picture of the two of you?"

A "Yes." And "No." was stated at the same time again. "Will you please stop encouraging her?" Kurt asked as Kara started to rummage at her bag at the corner for her camera. "Kara stop…just please come back here."

The girl looked disappointed but followed what was asked of her. "Dani could you just please continue this for me." Kurt requested as he handed the camera to his friend who came from the backroom fixing the costumes and had watched what was happening in confusion.

The shorter man took hold of the other's sleeve but the other man shook it off and grabbed his hand instead. Kurt shot him an annoyed look and took his hand away from the other's grasp and grabbed Sebastian's sleeve again to pull him out of earshot of the teen.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian just shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I had an urge, and you know my urges need to be fulfilled or I go crazy." Sebastian explained.

"Don't I know it." Kurt replied as he thought back on the time that Sebastian insulted him and screamed at him when Blaine rejected him.

"Brought back memories?" Sebastian inquired as he saw the look on Kurt's face.

"Yes it did.' Kurt agreed.

"I've changed."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Sebastian took his hand gently in his while Kurt looked at him in surprise, not knowing that the other could be gentle at all. "Look Kurt, the guy that you met back in high school was manipulative, spoiled, and didn't think about the consequences of his actions at all, nor about the feelings of the people around him. I'm not that kind of person anymore."

Before Kurt could reply he saw at the corner of his eye that Thad was about to enter the studio. _'Crap crap crap, why the hell is he here?' _Kurt thought as he pulled an amused Sebastian in the closet where they keep the costumes used for the photo shoots before Thad could see them. Closing the door gently he wished with all his heart that they weren't seen. Kurt knew that out of all Blaine's friends Thad was the most skeptical about the story that Kurt has amnesia.

"Not that I don't enjoy being in the closet with you, no pun intended, since most of the awesome sex I had occurs in places like this. I have to ask you why are we here?" Sebastian asked as he stared at Kurt who had his ear pressed against the door.

"Thad's right outside." Kurt replied not looking at him.

Sebastian just had to raise an eyebrow at him. "Thad from Dalton?"

Kurt nodded his head while wondering if he opened the door just a little would he be able to hear what Thad wanted.

"You don't want to go say hi?" Sebastian asked.

"It's complicated." Kurt replied.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them that was broken when Sebastian spoke. "I'm actually confused right now so I have to ask, why did you drag me here in the closet with you? I mean if you wanted to spend time with me I can take us to a much better place than a closet. But if you have a closet kink then I'm totally all for it." Sebastian then started to trap Kurt by pressing him against the wall, one hand resting on the wall beside Kurt's head while his other hand was resting lightly on Kurt's hip.

Kurt was really resisting the urge to kick the other man right now. _'Changed my ass.' _Kurt thought, he turned his head when something caught his eye. "Where's your engagement ring?"

Sebastian pulled away from him.

"Were you lying to me?" Kurt asked

"No….I am engaged..or was….." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked and he was a bit concerned by the change of demeanor of the other man.

"My fiancé is dead Kurt….he's been gone for two years now."

"Sebastian I'm so sorry." Kurt said.

"It's fine…I just want to get back to the complicated part you were telling me about." Sebastian replied changing the subject.

"I told them that I have amnesia." Kurt said.

Sebastian gave him a confused look. "Come again?"

"I told them that I have amnesia." Kurt repeated.

"They actually believed you?" Sebastian asked amused.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Why are you amused? Do you doubt my acting skills?"

"No it's just that, amnesia seems so farfetched…wait is that why you didn't want Thad to see me?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Since if he saw you and you didn't know about my amnesia you might let something slip in front of him."

"That's a good reason to drag me here. It also gave me a good reason to ask you out for coffee." Sebastian said.

"How is that a good reason?"

"Well since I have to fulfill my urges of seeing you every day, it means that I'm always here at the studio. So what if Blaine and his friends decided to see you and I was here they might interrogate me and something might slip out. Hence the coffee date to ensure that I am completely up to date on what is happening."

"Why are you making things complicated for me?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt I think you were the one who complicated things on your own. So how about that coffee date?"

**STOP**

Please read and review. Tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Thank you for all the kind words that you've given me I really appreciate them. I really love you guys. Together with what you guys said and convincing of my older brother I decided to post the thirteenth chapter though I'm still a bit scared. Its not much but I'm hoping its alright.

**START**

Thad's POV

As I walked inside the studio I glimpsed Kurt as he pulled someone kind off familiar through a door which I'm assuming is the supply room.

"Can I help you?" The red headed girl asked eyebrows raised as she held the camera in her right hand.

"Is Kurt busy today?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're finishing up some invitations. Do you need something from him?"

I took out a card from my pocket containing Wes' number, which he asked me to give to Kurt without telling anyone else. "I would really appreciate it if you can give this to Kurt." I handed it over to her and explained that it was my friend's number. "It's a number of a friend, Wes, who really wants to see him. Could you please just tell Kurt to contact him if he can?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Wow many guys seem to be attracted to Kurt today, to bad he's already taken." The girl in front of the backdrop said making me turn towards her as Dani sent her a warning look.

"Kurt has a boyfriend? Is that the person he pulled in the back room?" I inquired.

Dani gave me an impatient look. "I don't think that's any of your business. Look we're really busy right now so if you have nothing else to say then please leave. I promise I'll give this to Kurt." She assured as she indicated the card that she placed in her pocket.

"Thanks." I replied as I headed out the door. I pulled out my phone and dialed Blaine's number.

Normal POV

Dani watched as Thad left the studio until he was out of her vision before she went to the door where Kurt and Sebastian vanished off to. "You weren't as sneaky as you thought you were."

"He saw us?" Kurt asked looking a bit panicked.

"What do you think Kurt?" Dani asked sarcastically. "We do have glass doors that gives you the ability to see inside this studio."

"I was hoping he was preoccupied with something else." The glasz eyed man answered. "What did he want?  
>Dani took a card out of her pocket and gave it to him. "He said he wanted you to contact this number if you can. It's the number of….what was the name again?... Wes I think."<p>

"Who's Wes?" Sebastian asked as he took a peek at the card which Kurt was staring at.

"He was the head of the council of the Warbler's, he graduated before you transferred." Kurt explained softly.

"You two were close?" Sebastian inquired as he saw the sad look on Kurt's face.

"Yeah we were." Kurt answered not offering to say anything else.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced I'm Sebastian Smythe." The taller mans said offering his hand as he looked at Dani.

Dani looked surprised at him for a moment because of the sudden change of topic but quickly caught herself as she took the offered hand to shake it. "I'm Danielle Sanders."

"I'm wondering if it's alright if I borrow Kurt? I promise I won't take him home for the night again." Sebastian said.

"I guess its alright." Dani replied. "As long as he's home by eleven."

"I can do that." The taller man assured.

"We still have a lot to finish Dani." Kurt reminded his friend.

"I know that but I'm sure we can finish our deadlines in time, it's not good if you're mind isn't on the job." The red headed girl replied. "Plus I can ask the others to help out."

"Fine." Kurt conceded.

"See that's a cause of concern." Dani claimed.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"You gave up easily. Usually I had to convince you for like days to go out with a guy and even if you agreed during the time of the date you always back out." Dani explained as she looked at Kurt in concern.

"It's not a date he's just taking me out for coffee." Kurt said still holding on to the card.

"It's a coffee date, which will be repeated a couple of times. Which will hopefully turn to dinner dates given some time." Sebastian chimed in with a smile.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

SCENE CHANGE

Kurt was sitting in a booth of a cozy café tearing a paper napkin as he waited for Sebastian who was getting their orders. His eyes are glued however to the card in front of him which contained Wes' number. He really missed the former Warbler who always had this sort of motherly vibe about him.

"A kiss for your thoughts?" Sebastian said as he placed the paper cup in front of Kurt careful not to place it on the card that seemed to be getting all of the chestnut haired man's attention.

Kurt turned his attention towards the taller man as Sebastian sat in front of him. "A kiss really?"

"Yeah, so do you want me to kiss you now so that you can tell me what you were thinking about?" Sebastian inquired as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No thanks." Kurt answered.

"So are you going to tell me more about who Wes is?"

"I told you he was a close friend." Kurt said simply.

Sebastian looked closely at the other man through the rim of his cup. "Was a close friend?"

"After everything that happened what do you think my relationship with him would be like?" Kurt asked as he reached for a paper napkin to shred.

"I would've thought that he would I don't know contact you." Sebastian answered staring at the others hands.

"He did."

"You're not angry at Blaine's friends are you?" the taller man asked.

Kurt looked at him and he saw the hurt look on the other's glasz colored eyed. "I'm not….It's just that…." Kurt looked away. "I don't even know why I'm getting emotional in front of you. Its just that when Blaine walked away from me so did they."

Sebastian cautiously reached out his hand to hold Kurt's, feeling relieved when the other didn't pull away from him.

Kurt smiled slightly. "You've become empathic. Is it still really you?"

"I've had some practice and you can check me up physically if you want just so that you can be sure .I won't resist." Sebastian said smiling when Kurt laughed a little because of what he said. "Are you going to call him?"

The smaller man gave him a confused look.

"Wes, are you going to call him, you seem to miss him a lot."

Kurt's attention was once again drawn to the card. "I don't know. If I see him I don't think I can lie to him."

"Sebastian?" another voice called out.

Both Sebastian and Kurt turned towards the voice to see that it was Blaine, who had a surprised look on his face. Sebastian saw that Blaine's eyes narrowed a little when he looked at their joined hands. The taller man relaxed his hold on Kurt's hand letting Kurt decide if he wants to pull away or not, but the shorter man tightened his grip.

"Hey Blaine looking as sexy as ever. But you seem to be looking tired." Sebastian greeted while keeping his eye on Kurt who was looking at anything but Blaine

"I'm fine and you seem to be the same person as you were before."

"I've changed quite a bit to tell you honestly, and you from what I've gathered isn't the same person I thought you were." Sebastian answered.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Blaine inquired.

"Is it alright with you Kurt?" The taller man asked his companion to which the other just nodded.

Blaine and Sebastian walked off to an empty table and sat down. "Are the two of you dating?"

Sebastian was taken aback. "Wow Blaine up front and to the point, now if only you were like that before."

"Just answer the question." Blaine said getting irritated.

"No we're not, but I assure you soon we will be." Sebastian said smoothly.

"Look Sebastian Kurt's in a fragile state right now, and I don't think you are the right person that he should be with." Blaine explained.

"And you think you're the right person that he should be with?" Sebastian asked raising his eyebrow.

"I care about Kurt."

"And so do I. I know you might not believe me but I do." Sebastian countered.

"I just don't like to see him get hurt." Blaine said.

"I won't hurt him, I'm not like you."

**STOP**

Please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Thank you so much the reviews I really appreciate them. I really love you guys.

I was about to post earlier but we just got back from Manila where we stayed with our relatives for the holidays.

**START**

Sebastian's POV

Blaine bowed down his head a little after what I said. "I didn't mean to hurt him. " He replied with a soft tone of voice as he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his making him look like a kicked puppy.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean to, the fact is you did." I said simply as I took a sip of my coffee. "If you have nothing more to say to me I better get back to my date, it's not nice to leave him waiting."

As I made a move to stand up Blaine started to speak. "I'm not going to back down. " I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I foolishly let him go before, I'm not going to lose him now."

I smirked at him. "Good, because I don't want you to back down."

Blaine knitted his eyebrows and gave me a confused look, probably wondering why I wasn't asking him to leave Kurt alone.

"You have put Kurt through a lot and you need to make it up to him one way or another. " I explained before I leaned down towards him. "But don't expect that you're going to have him back because I'm here to stay."

With that said I walked back towards Kurt and reclaimed the chair that I was sitting on before Blaine came. "Kurt remember when I said that you were the one who complicated things for yourself?"

"Yeah." Kurt said as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Well I may have said some things to Blaine that may complicate your life more." I said casually.

"What did you say to him?"

"All you need to know is he's not going to back down."

SCENE CHANGE

Blaine's POV

Leaving that café where Sebastian and Kurt were getting cozy was a hard thing to do. I just wanted to go over there to Kurt kneel down in front of him and beg for forgiveness but I know he's not going to accept it and I'll just probably make a fool of myself and look pathetic. Not that I'm not already pathetic. I remembered the state they were in when I saw them, Sebastian holding Kurt's hand and the jealousy just bubbled up inside of me even though I knew I didn't have a right to be jealous at all. What hurts more is the fact that Kurt wouldn't even look at me.

I started to go up the stairs that will lead me to my apartment floor, eyes downcast that I didn't even notice that there was a person right outside my apartment door.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised when I finally looked up.

She looked at me uncertainly before speaking. "Well you said you needed help right? Or am I wrong?"

I shook my head. "No…I mean yes I need help but I thought you didn't want to help me since you won't answer my calls."

"To tell you honestly Blaine, I thought that too. Do you mind if we go inside." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said as I fished my keys out of my pocket and opened my apartment door letting her enter first for which she gave me a soft thanks for.

I led her to the sofa and asked her to sit down. "Do you want a drink?"

"Just water thanks." She said as she examined my apartment with her eyes as I went to the kitchen to fetch two bottles of water from the fridge.

Returning to the living room I set down the water bottles on the table and sat down next to Quinn. "Not that I'm not thankful that you're giving me a chance, but why?"

Quinn looked at me critically before staring off into space. "Because everyone deserves a second chance. When you called I really had no intention of helping you at all, but then I remembered everything that I've done in my life and all the second chances that have been given to me. So what kind of person would be if I didn't give to you what my friends always gave to me…..And you made Kurt happy, happier than any of us could have made him."

"Thank you Quinn." I said and I really meant it.

SCENE CHANGE

Kurt's POV

Sebastian dropped me off before 11 just like he promised to Dani , surprising me that he didn't make a move at all. I was more surprised that I was at ease with him and didn't have the hatred that I usually felt towards him back then in high school. Probably because he wasn't trying to steal anyone away from me. And now I'm thinking about Blaine just great. I should just tell him that I don't want to see him anymore but I don't think that would stop him. What a great mess you've put yourself into Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back towards the chair.

"You not going to sleep yet?" I heard Dani ask and I felt her sit down near me.

"Too much on my mind." I replied eyes still closed.

"Does it have something to do with Sebastian and Blaine?" Dani inquired and I felt her shift a little, she was probably staring at me right now.

"The latter much more than the former." I answered. "Why Dani, why can't I tell Blaine to just leave me alone?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked at my roommates' concerned face.

"Because unconsciously you don't want him to?" Dani suggested with an apologizing look on her face.

"What?" I asked her disbelievingly. "How can you even think that Dani?"

Dani shook her head. "I meant that maybe you want closure, so that you can move on."

"Who said I haven't moved on yet?" I asked.

"Seriously Kurt? For the past three years you never had a boyfriend and I applaud you for that actually because….wow celibate much." She said.

"Well maybe I'm not ready to go out yet, maybe I haven't found the right guy." I countered.

"I actually associate not being ready to not being able to move on… Kurt is it possibly because you're afraid." Dani said cautiously as if gauging for my reaction.

"Afraid of what?" I asked though I probably know what her answer would be.

"That if you go into a relationship and you fall in love with a guy you're afraid that he would leave you?"

Wow Dani way to hit the nail on the head.

**STOP**

Please read and review and tell me what you think.

And for the people who are wondering I actually don't know yet who Kurt would end up with, it depends on the development.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts. I've been straying from the movie too much and I'm trying to get back some of the things that the movie had but the ending is still undetermined. But from the reviews it seems that a Kurbastian ending is favored much more than a Klaine ending, but let's see how things will develop.

**START**

Thad was staring at the box that was currently occupying Blaine's living room table. "What's in the box?"

"Some of Kurt's old photos and home videos." Blaine replied as he started to take the tape off so that he can open it.

While the others were staring at Blaine as he opened the box David on the other hand was staring at Quinn, amazement evident on his face. "How were you able make Mr. Hummel send it? I mean he's not really fond of Blaine."

The blonde who was sitting on the sofa shrugged. "Kurt's birthday is coming up soon and I told him that we were going to plan something extravagant, it helped that he didn't ask who was going to see it. Just be careful with it I'm going to send it back once were through."

"And how exactly will a bunch of photo albums and old family videos help?" Thad asked as Blaine lifted out the contents of the box with care.

"I need this to give him a birthday that he will never forget. I want to give him new memories and remind him of the old happy memories that he had." Blaine replied as he looked fondly at baby Kurt who was being hugged by his mom. "I was the reason he lost his memories I just want to give it back and maybe give him something more."

Thad who was sitting opposite of Quinn saw a guilty expression cross over her face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Is there something on my face Thad?" Quinn asked when she noticed Thad staring at her.

Thad shook his head. "Uh no….I just thought….never mind I must have been seeing things."

"Oh wow baby Kurt is so cute!" Jeff squealed as he peered at the photo album Blaine was looking at. The others just stared at him.

"Seriously, did you just squeal?" David asked with judging eyes.

Jeff glared at him before hiding his face on Nick's shoulder who patted him consolingly. "Don't judge me." The blond said voice muffled by his boyfriends shoulder.

"It's good though that you have a plan but what are you going to do about Sebastian?" Thad asked.

"I really can't do anything about him, because Kurt seems comfortable with him." Blaine replied bitterly, the coffee shop conversation still fresh in his mind. "I'm going to concentrate more on how to get close to Kurt."

"Do you think they're together now, as in officially together?" Jeff inquired making David smack him on the head. "Owww!"

"I'm not sure." Blaine replied. _'I hope not.'_

Scene Change

"I've been thinking." Sebastian mused as he stared at Kurt who was absent-mindedly sipping his coffee. The shorter man looked at him inquiringly. "About what?"

"Well it's already our fifth coffee date and well you have to admit I've been quite the gentleman." Sebastian started to say.

Kurt nodded at what the other man said. "That's been quite a surprise actually." He said it in a light tone of voice to show that it wasn't an insult.

"And your friend Dani seems to like me since I've been taking you home before curfew." Sebastian continued. Kurt just shook his head as he was reminded of his friend's protective nature. The time that Dani set on their first coffee date became his official curfew time. Seriously though he was already 25 turning 26 soon and he still had a curfew. "Plus she commended me on how I'm the first guy who had successfully able to get you on a date."

"For the record you kind off blackmailed me." The glasz eyed man replied.

"A means to an end. "Sebastian said brushing it off. "But you have been enjoying my company right?"

"Yes, I have," Kurt conceded and Sebastian smiled at that.

"See you love me already."

Kurt couldn't help smiling. "Let's not get ahead of our self."

The taller man leaned back on his seat. "As I was saying its our fifth coffee date, I've been a gentleman, and your friend likes me. So what do you say we level up things?"

"By leveling up things you mean what exactly?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised and looking at Sebastian suspiciously.

Sebastian laughed. "I don't mean it in a sexual way or anything but if it goes there then I'm seriously not going to complain. I'm talking about movie dates, taking you out to watch Broadway shows, you cooking dinner for me and vice-versa but just so you know I'm not good at it. So what do you say to that?" he asked though getting a bit worried when he saw the deer caught in the headlight's look the other man was sporting.

"That…."Kurt started. "sounds awfully like what couples do." He finished lamely. "Seb….I don't think I'm ready for something like that."

"Then don't think of us like a couple if it makes you uncomfortable. Think of us as friends who do things like we're in a relationship, whatever makes you feel comfortable." The taller man said as Kurt just looked down at the table. "Don't feel bad about it. I'll wait until you're ready to be in a relationship."

Kurt looked up at his companion. "I'd really like to try these friends like a couple thing."

"Great. So what about we start it tomorrow because right now I really need to get you home," Sebastian stated as he looked at his watch. "I don't want to make a bad impression on your friend. "He added. Getting up from his seat he waited for Kurt to stand up but the shorter man was looking thoughtfully at his empty coffee cup.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian inquired, sitting back down.

"You're being awfully okay with everything, being patient with me and all." Kurt said. "Why?"

"Because you're worth it. "

**STOP **

Please read and review. I really really want to see your opinions and comments.

If I keep writing Sebastian like this a Kurbastian ending can be on the way but I'm not going to let Blaine give up. Plus I'm really confused.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts. I really love you guys and I want to give you all hugs but I can't so virtual hugs to everyone. Sorry for the wait. I've been editing and re-editing some stuff but I think I already have the flow so that I'll be able to update regularly.

**START**

"You seem different this morning." Dani commented as she looked at her friend who was humming as he washed the dishes.

Kurt looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Why do you say so?"

"Well for one you look happy and you're humming." The red head pointed out. "Is it because of Sebastian?" She teased.

"Maybe." Kurt said coyly turning back to the sink to dry the last plate before putting it back in the drawer.

"Oh wow. I don't know what Sebastian did but I'm going to thank him from turning you to Mr. gloomy to someone moderately happy." Dani said.

The chestnut haired man turned back to her. "Just moderately happy?"

Dani shrugged. "Well I know you're not completely happy yet." She replied. "So tell me, what did Sebastian do? Did the two of you get it on?" She asked wagging her eyebrows at him.

Kurt shook his head. "No we haven't."

"I knew that was too good to be true anyway. So what did he do?" Dani inquired.

"Well he actually wanted us to be official. "Kurt started as Dani straightened up in her seat in anticipation.

"Please tell me you said yes. I mean this is such a huge step for you." Dani informed him.

Kurt nodded his head, because yes it was a huge step for him. "In a way I did say yes but." Kurt continued and Dani who was about to do an uncharacteristic fist pump stopped and looked at him weirdly.

"What is with the but?"

"I mean I said yes to doing you know couple things but we are not officially dating…yet." Kurt answered adding the last word contemplatively.

"How does that work?" His friend asked not quite grasping it.

Kurt pulled out a chair and sat in front of his friend. "I told him that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship so he said that we're just friends but we do things like we're a couple." Kurt explained.

Dani raised an eyebrow at him. "And he's okay with something like that?" Dani asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, so basically he's letting you set the pace. Waiting for you until you're ready." Dani said as Kurt nodded. "Can I have a straight version of him?" The red head asked as Kurt laughed making Dani grin at him.

"But seriously Kurt, not many guys would do that." Dani said seriously.

**Scene Change**

Arriving at the studio they set about organizing the pictures and touch-ups for the various invitations that were needed that week.

The complete harmony of their working schedule was disrupted when a delivery man came in carrying a vase of purple hyacinth flowers. "A delivery for a Mr. Kurt Hummel." The man announced as he read the delivery slip.

"That's me." Kurt said as he signed the receiving slip that the delivery man handed to him for signing.

"Have a great day." The guy said as he tipped his cap at them before leaving.

Dani was staring at the flowers looking for at least a card. "Nope no card. Who do you think sent them? Do you think Sebastian sent it?"

"No I didn't." Sebastian answered as he arrived, he went closer to the glasz eyed man and snaked an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. The smaller man didn't comment on it since Sebastian had done it lots of times and complaints would only fall on deaf ears.

"You're a little too early today don't you think?" Kurt pointed out as he stared up at the taller man. "We just opened up you know."

"I know, but I wanted to see you." Sebastian reasoned trying to give Kurt the puppy- dog eyes.

"So know you're using me as a reason to procrastinate from work." Kurt said looking at Sebastian sternly.

"It's a good reason to procrastinate from work. Plus what's the use of being the boss if I can't do what I want?" Sebastian claimed stopping the puppy-dog look because clearly they weren't working on Kurt.

"You saying that makes me glad that I don't work for you." Kurt replied as he grabbed Sebastian's hand, which was straying down to unchartered territory, and put it back to his waist.

"Are you saying that I'm an unjust boss?" Sebastian asked not looking apologetic about his earlier action.

"No, I'm just saying that you're taking advantage of your position." Kurt replied.

"I always try to take advantage of my position." The taller man said. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's not fair to everyone working for you. Seeing you come and go from the office as you please." Kurt reasoned.

"But I'm the boss." Sebastian answered.

Kurt shook his head. "You being a spoilt brat is showing."

"Fine, though it pains me that you don't want to see me. I'm going back to the office….after lunch." Sebastian said dramatically before sitting down.

"Am I the only one concerned in knowing who these flowers are from?" Dani asked as she stared at the two.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said thoughtfully as he looked at the flowers.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The meaning of those flowers is I'm sorry. Whoever sent them to you is trying to ask for your forgiveness." Sebastian explained.

"Well we now know who this is from." Dani said. "But for what he did to you this is really really really an unacceptable form of trying to ask for forgiveness." Dani fumed glaring at the flowers. "I was thinking much more of something grand like a garden's worth of flowers plus a band to serenade you and it won't hurt to hire a jet to write I'm sorry in the sky." The red head ranted.

"Dani the things that you said corresponds to how you want the man of your dreams to propose to you." Kurt said, trying to pull away from Sebastian who was trying to make Kurt sit on his lap.

"You have to admit, you can also use my fantasy for an apology." Dani replied. "Though you don't think this is acceptable do you?"

"Off course not, I'm not going to be won over by flowers." Kurt replied as he slapped Sebastian's hand that was touching his butt.

**Scene Change **

As they locked up the studio that night Kurt was surprised to see Blaine waiting outside.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine greeted giving a weak smile before greeting Dani who only gave a nod in return.

"Hi." The other man replied. "We just closed up so you're a bit late." Kurt said gesturing to the locked door of the studio, even though he knew that the curly haired man didn't come for any business reasons.

"I actually came to talk to you." Blaine said proving what Kurt already knew.

"I'm just going over there." Dani piped up as she sensed the tension in the air. She walked a few steps away from them before getting out her cell phone to make her look busy.

"Maybe go out for coffee." The shorter man continued looking at Kurt with a sad look in his eyes.

The taller man turned away from the beautiful hazel eyes that he knew so well. "I….can't."

"I have a date with Sebastian and I should really go." Kurt reasoned as he pulled Dani and left Blaine just standing there.

"You don't have a date with Sebastian tonight." Dani whispered.

"I know but Blaine doesn't know that." Kurt whispered back trying hard not to look back to see if Blaine was still there.

**STOP**

Please read and review. Give me comments, reactions, opinions, and you can also rant if you want.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Sorry for the wait.

**START**

"Another one?" Dani asked as she entered the studio noticing a bouquet of hyacinth flowers on the counter. "I've got to say he's consistent." She commented as she dropped the bags with equipments and took of her coat.

"He was actually the one who delivered them this time." Kurt stated never taking his eyes of the computer monitor.

The red head's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?" the pale man just nodded as an answer. "So he got tired of waiting for you after work."

"Yeah, tried to ask me out for coffee again." Kurt replied.

Dani pulled up a chair and sat next to her friend. "So what was your excuse this time?"

"That I had of work to be done and that I'm going to go out with Sebastian after work." The other informed to her.

"Mmmm." Dani let out thoughtfully. "The going out part with Sebastian is for real this time?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, stopping what he was doing to look at Dani.

"I mean don't take this the wrong way but, for the last couple of times that Blaine asked you out you always used Sebastian as an excuse even though you know….Seb and you didn't have any plans to go out." Dani claimed.

"So you're saying that I'm using him." The glasz eyed man said.

The red head bit her lip before speaking again. "That's not what I'm trying to point out…okay maybe a little…..More on the fact that you're hiding. If you don't confront it, it won't go away." Dani finished.

"You're trying to tell me that I should forgive and forget?" Kurt inquired.

"You know that I still want to see a grand act of apology from him to give to you. But with you doing this it's not making you feel any better is it?" His friend asked.

**Scene Change**

"You've been spacing out a lot." Sebastian commented as he stared at Kurt. They were currently having dinner at a French restaurant. Their second one to date. "Here I was thinking that you missed my company while I was away on that business trip."

"I did miss you Sebastian." Kurt said.

Taking a sip of water, the taller man regarded his companion thoughtfully. "Trouble with Blaine?" he asked taking note of Kurt's expression. "You know every time you become silent and close up like this its always been because of Blaine."

"I'm sorry I'm ruining our date." Kurt replied.

"Non- date actually. We're still not official after all." Sebastian replied. Calling for the waiter he asked for the bill.

"But we're not finished eating yet." Kurt said as the waiter gave Sebastian the bill.

"Are you still in the mood to eat?" Sebastian inquired.

Kurt shook his head. "Not really." He answered truthfully.

**Scene Change**

"Ummm Sebastian, my apartment is the other way." Kurt said in the driver's seat of Sebastian's car.

"We're going to my apartment." Sebastian informed him.

"Why?" The smaller man asked cautiously.

Sebastian smiled. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just going to grab a couple of things. And I'm also going to make you fix us a couple of sandwiches and we are off."

"Off to where?" Kurt asked.

**Scene Change**

"Is everything okay with the cakes?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Yes Blaine, I checked earlier, Nick checked two hours before I did and Wes will check it tomorrow again." David said irritably.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Blaine said.

"And it will." David said in a softer tone. "You just need to relax and think of more important things like trying to get closer to Kurt. Let us handle this."

"Thanks David." Blaine replied.

"How's it going with Kurt's friends? They going to the party?" David inquired.

The curly haired man sighed. "Puck, Artie, and Sam said that they were going but they did specifically inform me that they were only going to go because of Kurt. Which is good because all this is for Kurt."

David was looking at Blaine solemnly and the other noticed it. "What?"

"After this party, if he still doesn't forgive you. Will you still try to get his forgiveness?"

"Yes." Blaine said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What?" he asked again as David shook his head.

"After the party don't you think it's about time that you should just leave him alone, let him go?" David said.

"You know that I can't do that." Blaine said with conviction.

**Scene Change**

"The beach, Sebastian? Kurt asked as Sebastian parked the car.

"Yup." The other replied, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting the blankets and the picnic basket from the backseat of the car. "Come on let's go."

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked as Sebastian grabbed his hand and they went closer to the beach, hearing the waves.

"We're going to have fun." Letting go of Kurt's hand Sebastian laid down the blankets and put the picnic basket on it, while Kurt stared at the incoming waves mesmerized by its movements and the sound that it makes.

Turning to Sebastian he saw that the other man had already taken of his coat and shoes as well as folded up his pants.

"I'm not going to do that." Kurt said wrinkling his nose.

"Come on." Sebastian said urging him. "If you don't I'm going to force you."

"Fine." Kurt said finally giving in. After fixing his clothes Sebastian started to pull him towards the beach until the waves touched their bare ankles. Kurt had to admit that it felt good. He was startled when he was splashed with water. "Sebastian!" Kurt shouted but the other kept splashing him.

The shorter man then started to retaliate as well, splashing Sebastian back. They kept splashing each other until they were soaked.

Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and they rolled around on the beach until Sebastian was on top of Kurt.

"I can't believe you did that." Kurt said laughing. "And we don't even have a change of clothes."

"You had fun?" Sebastian asked staring right at Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nodded and brought his hand up to push back Sebastian's hair plastered to his forehead. "Thank you."

The taller man started to lean his face towards the man beneath him careful to see any change of reaction, or hesitance on Kurt's face.

"It's fine." Kurt said quietly. And Sebastian took that as an okay to claim Kurt's lips.

It was the first time that Kurt had kissed someone aside from Blaine. Realizing that he was starting to think of Blaine again he pushed the thought of the other man out of his mind and lost himself to the kiss. Resting his hand on the other's cheek he started to deepen the kiss, before pulling back. "Was that okay?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"It was amazing." Sebastian replied.

**STOP**

Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and My Amnesia Girl is produced and released by Star Cinema

Sorry this is short. This is the only thing I can write during my free times at school. Please have patience with me. And thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites.

**START**

Kurt and Sebastian were sitting side-by-side with Kurt leaning in the taller man- a single blanket wrapped around them protecting them from the sea breeze. Watching the waves as it drew nearer to the shore and then breaks softly on the sand, having a continuous movement. Occasionally one of them would glance at the other and smile when they caught the other staring.

'_It's so peaceful here.' _Kurt thought to himself as he let the moment wash over him, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore giving him a sense of calm and Sebastian's arms wrapped around him pulling him close that he can hear the other's heartbeat giving him comfort. "This feels great." The shorter man said reveling in the feeling of warmth that Sebastian was giving him, a protection from the cold sea breeze.

"It does." The taller man agreed as another wave crashed on the shore, the closest one so far. "Looks like the high tide is coming, and I sense that someone is going to be mad at me.' Sebastian continued.

Kurt broke away from Sebastian's hold to look at him questioningly. "Who would get mad at you?"

The green eyed man looked at his companion. "Looks like I'm not the only one who forgot about the friend appointed curfew."

Kurt was about to ask what curfew when it suddenly struck him-he forgot to tell Dani where they were. And when he checked his phone inside his jacket which was folded neatly at his side, the numbers on the screen told him that it was already a quarter past one and that he had about a dozen missed calls. He had a good guess from whom all the calls came from. He just wished Dani didn't call any of his other friends or there would be a lot of trouble for him and the person he was with-who was Sebastian, and a lot of panic from his friends. How could he have forgotten to call or text his friends…Well making out with someone and then cuddling with them on the beach is a big distraction, that was a good reason for forgetting right?

When Sebastian saw the realization that dawned on Kurt's face he spoke. "You don't think this is going to make me lose points, do you?"

"I don't think so and I think she's going to be happy." Kurt replied thinking of something else.

Sebastian gave him a confused look. "She's going to be happy that I kept you way past the curfew?"

Kurt shook his head. "She's not going to be happy about that, she'll probably be worried and upset. What I mean is she's going to be happy when she finds out," Kurt paused to look at Sebastian intently before continuing. "that we are now officially together."

Sebastian looked shocked for a second before he let a smile show on his face. Seeing the taller man's reaction Kurt gathered his courage and leaned over to press his lips to Sebastian's. They stayed lip-locked for a moment before the need for air forced them to pull back from each other.

"Are you sure though?" Sebastian asked, cupping the other's cheek, looking directly at Kurt as if searching for something or waiting for the other to take back what he said.

Kurt pressed his cheek closer to the other's warm hand and placed his hand on top of Sebastian's. "I'm sure. I really want to be with you Sebastian."

The taller man leaned closer to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips and pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I'm glad." He murmured. "But just so you know I would have waited for you, for as long as you wanted me to wait."

"I know you would wait for me, that is why I didn't want you to wait any longer." Kurt replied.

**Scene Change**

"Where the hell have you been?" Dani asked immediately as she opened the door for Kurt and Sebastian. She looked very worried and judging by the way she looked, rumpled clothes and reddening eyes she had stayed up all night and waited for Kurt to return and it was now 3:30 am. "I can't believe you didn't text or call me back." She continued.

"Dani I'm really sor-"Kurt started to say but was cut off as the red head put all her attention to the taller of the two men.

"I can't believe you didn't bring him home on time and you didn't even tell me where you were taking him."

Sebastian didn't give any reply at the ranting red head in front of him in favor of raising an eyebrow at Kurt, who looked torn between looking apologetic or amused at his friend's over protectiveness.

"Dani you need to calm down. There's a reason why I didn't contact you, actually at first we both forgot. But when we remembered something happened and I decided not to contact you because I wanted to tell this to you in person." Kurt explained.

Dani huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, still looking hurt but curious at the same time. "Okay then, what happened that you just had to tell me in person and it trumped you, calling me to tell me where you were? This better be something good Kurt."

"Sebastian and I are now together, officially." Kurt declared waiting for his friend's reaction.

The red head's first reaction was the widening of her eyes, the second is almost tackling Kurt to the ground as she gave him a hug. "Oh my god Kurt, I'm so happy for you right now." She squealed before also giving a bone-crushing hug to Sebastian who patted her back awkwardly as his arms were pinned to his side.

"Well it looks like you got over your feeling of hurt pretty quickly." He commented when she let go of him.

"It's just that this is such an amazing news." Dani replied, still looking ecstatic.

"So are we forgiven?" Kurt asked smiling at his friend.

"Of course you are. But next time Kurt you have to tell me where you are especially at this time, I was so worried about you." Dani said.

"I'm sorry and I will." Kurt said. "So I just want to make sure, you do approve right?"

Dani nodded her head before answering. "Off course I do. My reaction should have given it away Kurt."

"Well I hope Kurt's other close friends are as excited and accepting abput our relationship as you are." Sebastian mused already thinking about how the alumni New Directions would react.

**STOP**

What do you guys think, as of now I'm going to take down Blaine's name from the character filter thingy for this story but I'm also not going to put up Sebastian's name there. Just so you guys know Kurbastian will happen, is actually already happening actually but so will Klaine. Please read and review.


	19. Author's note

Okay what I said in the latest chapter was

as of now I'm going to take down Blaine's name from the character filter thingy for this story but I'm also not going to put up Sebastian's name there. Just so you guys know Kurbastian will happen, is actually already happening actually but so will Klaine.

I should have made it clear. The only reason that I took down Blaine's name was because Kurt is with Sebastian right now, and people will ask why Blaine's name is still up there. But I also said as can be seen above is that I'm also not going to put Sebastian's name up there.

Bottomline is Klaine is endgame in this story. I thought about it and I re-read the first chapters and when I started this story Kurt in my mind will end up with Blaine. I got side tracked when I realized that it is extremely hard to forgive someone after they did something like that to you, which is leaving you at the altar on your wedding day. Forgiveness was easier in the movie and I didn't question it because I love that movie and then I realized that the circumstances surrounding the main characters are different with Kurt and Blaine. Also because the movie is an hour and a half long they had to cram everything, and this story will be quite long and many things will happen which involves Kurbastian.

Hope that clears that up.


End file.
